Now In a Mirror Dimly
by RevSue
Summary: PD & Eloise crossover. Nanny and Sir Wilkes go to Genovia to visit Clarisse and Joseph. SEE PREQUEL BY LinZE: 4.01.06
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters (wistful thought of Joseph), since the Eloise movies are the property of Disney and Kay Thompson and the Princess Diaries 1 & 2 movies are the property of Disney, Buena Vista, and Meg Cabot. I make no money from this work of fiction._

_The idea for this story came about when my friend Sue tried to come up with an 'unlikely couple', and picked Joseph and Nanny. Sue has been heavily involved in the writing of this story from the beginning, so I'd say this is another joint effort!_

Now In a Mirror Dimly

Part 1

"Welcome back, Nanny!"

"Thank you, Charlie," Nanny smiled at the doorman as he helped her out of the taxi. Eloise was dancing around, waving across the street to her friend, Margaret, then coming back to solicitously take Nanny's arm. Eloise's mother took Nanny's other arm.

"Nanny, I'm so glad to see you back!" Mr. Salamone materialized by the front door as they came into the hotel lobby.

"Thank you, Mr. Salamone!" Nanny was almost overcome by the hearty welcomes she was receiving. She had only been gone for a week! Had Eloise been THAT much trouble for her own mother to handle?

"Nanny!" Miss Thompson hurried from behind the counter, beaming at her. "You're looking so much better than when you left us ..."

Not wanting to think of the shame of being taken out on a stretcher in the middle of the day to an ambulance, still in her nightgown, for Lord's sake, Nanny smiled rather wanly. "I'm feeling much better, too, Miss Thompson."

The small party made its way to the bank of elevators, and Eloise marched into Max's elevator first. "Hold the door open for Nanny, Max! She's coming through! Top floor, Max! Yup, Maman and I got Nanny away from the doctors at last! They wanted to keep her longer, probably for horrible experiments that would cause her hair and maybe even her TEETH to fall out ..."

"Hello, Max," Nanny broke in on the little girl's ghoulish story.

Max's expression didn't change, but he winked at Nanny before resuming his position at the elevator buttons. Eloise sighed, and looked over at her mother. "It's not nice to not be believed," she said, "almost as bad as being ignored! I absolutely HATE being ignored, Maman! And Max is very, very good at it."

"Perhaps that's just as well," her mother said gently.

They got out on the sixteenth floor and started down the hall. Nanny tried not to look in the direction of Sir Wilkes' suite, but she couldn't help it. She had missed seeing him for the last while. Not, of course, that she had any REASON to miss him, since they were not exactly, well, FRIENDS, as such ... Her face flushed slightly.

"Aren't you feeling well again, Nanny?" Eloise asked plaintively.

Nanny pulled herself out of her reverie. "Aoww, I'm fine, fine, fine, pet!" she said, sliding her hand over Eloise's shoulders affectionately.

"You DO look a little flushed, Nanny," Eloise's mother said, unlocking the door to their suite and ushering the older woman inside first. "Perhaps you should rest on the sofa for a bit. Would you like some tea or ...?"

"I'll order your drink!" Eloise piped up, running over to the telephone. When room service answered, she said rapidly, "Hello, this is me, Eloise. Could you please send up some rawther hot coffee? Nanny's home now and needs a pick-me-up. Top floor! Charge it, please! Thank you very much!" She hung up the phone and grinned at her mother. "Nanny doesn't like tea too early in the day," she explained earnestly. "She says she needs the coffee to get her started. Isn't that right, Nanny?"

"For sure, sure, sure, love." Nanny nodded. She settled onto the couch with a sigh. Pneumonia certainly could take the starch out of a body! She resisted the urge to lie back and close her eyes. She had done enough of that in the last week! She should be up, reassuring Eloise's mother that she was fine and able to take care of her charge once more ... but she just needed a few more minutes ... Then she became aware of Eloise staring rather fixedly at her. "What is it?" she asked.

"You look skinnier," Eloise said promptly. "Or else your clothes suddenly got really, really, REALLY big on you!"

"Eloise!" the little girl's mother gasped. "You shouldn't talk like that!"

"Well, she does!" Eloise shrugged. "I always say what's on my mind, don't I, Nanny?"

Nanny's face creased into a smile. "That you do, pet, that you do." Inwardly, she acknowledged that Eloise was quite right. She HAD lost weight. Her clothes were hanging on her now! She had had to roll her skirt over at the waist to keep it from sliding down and off, for Lord's sake!

A knock came at the door, and Eloise darted across, shouting, "That's Bill!"

Sure enough, it was Bill, bringing a tray with a pot of coffee, some lemonade, and, he produced with a flourish, a bottle of beer. "The beer's for this evening, Nanny, when the fights are on." he whispered to her. "We're all glad you're back, Nanny!"

"Thank you, William!" she beamed back at him. They were all such dear people, here at the Plaza! Could a woman ever be happier? Well, perhaps if she had the constant company of that certain special someone ...

"Sir Wilkes is coming later," Eloise announced, making Nanny jump and wonder if she had been thinking out loud. "He had to go get some things arranged for his trip in a couple of days. You should pick out something really pretty to wear when he comes, Nanny."

Nanny flushed again, when Eloise's mother arched an eyebrow. "Aoww, now, Eloise, I don't need to dress up for the man ..."

"But you'd LIKE to, wouldn't you?" Eloise's smile was knowing. She turned to her mother. "You remember meeting him at Christmastime, don't you? Nanny likes him," she confided in a loud whisper.

Groaning faintly, Nanny leaned back and closed her eyes. How embarrassing! To have a six-year-old talking about your fantasies as if you were not even in the room!

"If she likes him, then by all means Nanny should dress up for Sir Wilkes!" Eloise's mother sounded slightly amused.

"Come on, Nanny!" Eloise grabbed her hand and almost pulled Nanny off the couch, "We have to choose something pretty!"

"Can't I finish my coffee, Eloise?" Nanny protested feebly, trying to keep the coffee from sloshing out of the mug as she struggled to her feet with Eloise's 'help'.

"Oh my Lord, Nanny, you don't want him to see you looking like THAT, do you?" Eloise was still tugging on Nanny's hand as she spoke.

"No. No, I suppose not." Nanny sighed.

A while later, after having tried on everything Eloise had put on the bed and wistfully eying some of her starched white blouses and sensible navy skirts that Eloise had disdainfully discarded, Nanny sighed again, looking at herself in the mirror and plucking at the overlarge light blue blouse that hung on her. "I'm afraid it's no use, pet. Nothing fits anymore. Except my shoes."

Eloise's mother barely suppressed her grimace when she glanced at Nanny's 'sensible' black granny shoes. "We'll go shopping," she announced.

"Oh, no need," Nanny said quickly, "I can just ... eat, and these'll fit in no time."

"We haven't GOT time for that!" Eloise almost wailed. "Sir Wilkes will be here any time!"

Just then a knock came at the door.

"See?" Eloise said. "Come on, Nanny. Leave that alone. It looks all right, doesn't it, Maman?"

"Yes," Eloise's mother said, rather reluctantly. Nanny knew the other woman loved shopping and was disappointed that she wasn't going to be allowed to shop for clothes, even if they weren't for herself.

Nanny submitted to being pushed back down on the sofa, then Eloise darted over to the door and threw it open.

Sir Wilkes, half-turned away, swung back. "You ARE home! I thought I was perhaps a little early ..."

"Come in, Sir Wilkes! Yes, Nanny's home now. Doesn't she look better than she did before she went into that simply DREADFUL place?"

Sir Wilkes flushed a little, as did Nanny, and neither could look the other in the eye. He mumbled something, and meekly accepted the chair Eloise pushed forward. Then, at Eloise's encouragement, Sir Wilkes spoke about the trip he was planning. "I'm going to a small country in Europe to visit a childhood friend. We met while she was visiting her grandparents on the neighbouring estate to where I grew up."

As he continued to speak, answering Eloise's eager questions, Nanny was rawther horrified to find that she was feeling some jealousy and even a bit of dismay, knowing she could never compete with this friend from his past. The woman might have married and had two sons, but the affection in Sir Wilkes' voice was obvious. "Sadly, her husband died about six years ago, and one son not even a year after that. Yes, poor, dear Clarisse has known a great deal of sorrow in her life. I'm going to see her now, as she has been inviting me for a long time. But I haven't been back since, well, since her husband died, actually. We've been in touch, of course, but, well, letters aren't quite the same as seeing one another in person, are they?"

"Oh, for sure, sure, sure," Nanny murmured tiredly, wishing he would just go.

Instead, Sir Wilkes continued speaking about his dear friend. He spoke about how beautiful he remembered the gardens to be around her grandparents' place, and that her home ever since had been filled with lots of flowers, "Well, flowers of every kind, but she especially loves roses. Her gardens are spectacular even now."

Eloise's eyes lit up when she saw Nanny's interest in the flowers, although Nanny tried to act nonchalant. The little girl confided to Sir Wilkes, "Nanny absolutely loves gardens and flowers, too. If only she was well enough to walk outside now. Of course, usually New York City is cold and rainy in March, isn't it? What's it like where your friend lives?"

"The weather is simply beautiful there, I'm told," Sir Wilkes said. "Clarisse said spring had come last month."

"I bet Nanny would be better in no time being able to walk in the gardens there, in the warm spring air," Eloise said, meditatively. Then she jumped up and stood directly in front of Sir Wilkes. "Oh, Sir Wilkes, don't you think Nanny could go with you? Just think how much better she would feel, being able to sit or walk around beautiful gardens in the spring! Can't she please go?"

"Eloise!" Nanny cried out.

Sir Wilkes, after a moment of stunned disbelief, agreed. "Why, I ... I don't see any good reason why she could NOT come with me! In fact, I do believe she would get better much faster there."

Nanny, almost terrified at the thought of being somewhere with Sir Wilkes and knowing no one else, tried to change the subject quickly, but Eloise's mother urged her to think about it. "You know, Nanny, it's really a wonderful idea! You know your passport is always up-to-date, just in case you need to bring Eloise somewhere to me ... and as a matter of fact, Eloise and I have an invitation to go to France on Friday. I wasn't going to go, but if you DO go with Sir Wilkes, Eloise and I would be able to go because you wouldn't be alone."

"You WOULD look after Nanny, wouldn't you, Sir Wilkes?" Eloise asked, almost quivering with excitement when she realized she would be able to go to France with her beloved Maman.

"I don't need to be looked ..." Nanny began.

Sir Wilkes interrupted her, assuring Eloise and her mother that of COURSE he would look after Nanny and most certainly Clarisse's people could if he failed, and that he would be DELIGHTED if Nanny would come with him. He stood up. "In fact, I will go and make arrangements for your airline ticket right away, Nanny! I know she won't mind in the slightest, but just to make you happy, I will phone Clarisse and tell her you're coming with me."

Eloise clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Hurray! Holidays! I absolutely LOVE holidays, don't you?"

Nanny fell back on the couch as Sir Wilkes almost scurried out the door. WHAT had Eloise gotten her into now? Taking a vacation with Sir Wilkes, of all people, and going to see HIS OLD GIRLFRIEND!

The sudden turn in her life still hadn't quite sunk in by the next morning when Nanny found herself being dragged by Eloise and her mother through a number of stores, bullied into trying on and buying new clothes and even a new pair of 'elegant' shoes. Secretly thrilled by her new purchases, Nanny refused to have too much money spent on her, and finally pleaded exhaustion in order to return to the Plaza. Getting back to their suite, Nanny collapsed on her bed and actually fell asleep while Eloise and her mother hung the new outfits in the closet. The following day, the three of them packed their bags for their trips the next day. Nanny and Sir Wilkes were leaving in the morning, Eloise and her mother in the afternoon.

Much of the Plaza staff were in the foyer to bid Nanny goodbye the next morning, and a red-faced Sir Wilkes handed her into the taxi to go to the airport. Eloise waved madly from the steps of the Plaza, shrieking shrilly about having a good time and getting better soon, soon, SOON! At the airport, Sir Wilkes called for a porter to carry their bags, and asked for and received a wheelchair for Nanny.

She gasped in outrage. "I'm not getting in to that thing!" she hissed. "I am not that weak, Sir Wilkes!"

"Please, Nanny," he urged her to sit down, and solicitously tucked a blanket around her.

She felt pampered, but very much a fraud. "Really, I'm all right, Sir Wilkes! There is no need for you to go to such an extent ..." she insisted.

"Oh, tush, tush, tush!" he murmured, patting her shoulder awkwardly. Then he whispered, glancing around to make sure no one could overhear their argument, "If you pretend you're not well, we'll be pampered all the way over, even in first class!"

Nanny sighed, and gave in, rather ungraciously. She did not like being the centre of attention, and was not at all used to it, but she was also strangely shy around Sir Wilkes. He was a complete gentleman as he gallantly assisted her onto the airplane when they were called for pre-boarding, getting pillows and blankets to make her quite comfortable in the seat beside the window. Engrossed in watching the workers outside fuelling and loading the cargo into the plane, she hardly registered the flight attendant's presence until she heard the young woman say, "Does your wife require anything right now, sir?"

Turning, Nanny saw Sir Wilkes eyebrows rise sharply, then his face suffuse with colour again. "My, er, oh, I, uh, Nanny, do you ...?"

"Nothing right now, thank you very much," Nanny tried to speak as elegantly as she could. She might as well get used to speaking that way for the next few days. By the time she realized the flight attendant had thought she was MARRIED to Sir Wilkes, it was too late to correct the girl. Nanny mentally shrugged. If dreams could come true ...

Their meal came after they had been in the air a short time, and wine was served with it. Nanny thought longingly of the beer William often brought up for her the nights boxing came on the television, but quelled her fancy. Wine was definitely more 'upper crust', and she was going to show Sir Wilkes, and herself, that she could be every bit as elegant as any woman in his station, if it killed her ... and she wasn't quite convinced it would NOT kill her!

Obviously still not completely recovered from her nasty bout with pneumonia, Nanny fell asleep after the meal. When she became aware of things again, she found her face resting on Sir Wilkes' chest, his arm draped loosely around her shoulders as he supported her sleeping body. She blinked, then with a sudden exclamation pushed herself upwards, wincing at the stiffness in her body. "Aoww, Sir Wilkes, forgive me! I didn't mean to ..."

"Eh? What's that?" Startled, Sir Wilkes blinked owlishly back at her, and she realized she had awoken him with her abrupt movements.

Nanny pushed her hair out of her eyes and tried to tuck the stray strands back into the bun on the back of her head. A few hairpins fell out, and the bun collapsed onto her shoulders. "Oh, knickers!" she muttered under her breath. Sir Wilkes caught at the hairpins, and started to hand them back to her, then checked himself and peered closely at them. "What?" Nanny asked, somewhat irritably, still trying to twist her hair back into place, then spearing it with the hairpins she was holding.

"Oh, nothing. No, nothing," he hastily said, his face turning red.

Nanny held out her hand for the hairpins, her other hand still holding up her hair. As she pushed in the last pins, she said, "You were looking at my hairpins for a reason."

"I just, well, I had thought, at Christmas, that perhaps I might, that is, I had seen some special hairpins, Ming Dynasty ..."

"I have lots of hairpins," Nanny said shortly, running her hands over the bun and hoping it looked all right.

"Yes," Sir Wilkes looked faintly crestfallen. "So Eloise said. That's why I didn't buy them."

Considering that for a moment, Nanny raised her eyes to his curiously. "You didn't buy ANYTHING."

"Well, that's not exactly true ..." he muttered. "I bought some exquisite pearl earrings ..."

"I don't ..."

"I know. Eloise told me that too," he sighed. "I ran out of time, I'm afraid. And then, when you gave me your present under the tree that night ..."

Nanny looked surprised. "But I didn't ..." her voice trailed away. Her face turned red as well. "Oh," she said, softly, and smiled faintly. "You overheard what I said to Eloise, about how it's not the presents that come wrapped in ribbons and bows that count as much as the ones that come from the heart."

"That's right. That's when you really reminded me of her."

"Her?" Nanny sat up abruptly. "Her, who?"

"Clarisse," Sir Wilkes said the name almost dreamily.

"Because I kissed you?" Nanny was incredulous. Her kiss reminded him of another woman?

"No!" Sir Wilkes blushed. "No! Of course not! No, it's because, well, what you say matters. You're ... well, you're very wise."

"Wise? Me?"

"Yes. You."

"You're joshing."

"No. You have a way of telling people things that make them think, make them realize ... oh, I don't know. It's just ... you really SAY something when you talk. You and Clarisse, both. You make people listen to you. She could do it even as a child. I have no doubt that you were the same."

"Tell me about her?" Nanny, embarrassed, wanted to change the subject.

"Clarisse? Oh, well, I met her when we were very young. About eight, I believe."

"Her name sounds pretty. She must have been, oh, wearing a frilly dress, with dainty features, every hair in place ..."

Sir Wilkes chuckled. "Actually, she had fallen out of a tree into the stream, so was soaking wet, covered with mud, and as mad as a wet hen. No, Clarisse wasn't exactly pretty. But she was beautiful ... she IS beautiful, now."

Nanny sighed a little. Not only was this childhood friend someone he admired, but he thought her beautiful as well. She remembered her youthful days, and beautiful was not a word that ever could be applied to her, either then or now!

"Her eyes are a glorious blue ... much like yours, now that I look at you," Sir Wilkes studied Nanny momentarily. "You know, it's not just your eyes. There's a similarity in the shape of your face, when you smile ... and you both have a lovely complexion. After your dreadful illness, you, of course, are rather pale ..." he blushed again at her shocked expression. "Oh dear, I AM sorry! I should not be getting so personal ..."

Shifting in her seat, Nanny was actually glad when the flight attendant reappeared to say, "We will be landing in Genovia in approximately half an hour."

Murmuring an apology, Nanny edged past Sir Wilkes and hurried to the tiny washroom, hoping to do something to her hair and face before meeting the beautiful Clarisse. Her lips drooped a little when she tried to see her face in the minuscule mirror over the sink, then she took herself firmly in hand. Nanny was not competing with Clarisse for Sir Wilkes! She was here because Eloise and her mother had practically forced Sir Wilkes to bring her with him, and she fully intended to enjoy the warm sun and lovely gardens she had been promised. Beyond that, she had no other hopes for this time in Genovia ... a country she had never even heard of, for Lord's sake!

O o O o O o

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Charlotte, I DID tell you that Sir Wilkes called the other night to say that ..."

"Yes, your Majesty," Charlotte interrupted the Queen gently. "You informed me right away about his ... ummm ... travelling companion. Mrs. Cowt is having the blue suite readied for her, as it connects with the gold one you requested for Sir Wilkes."

"Connects?" Clarisse looked a trifle startled. "Oh! Oh, my." She started to chuckle.

"Is something wrong, your Majesty?" Charlotte looked puzzled.

"You haven't met Sir Wilkes, have you, Charlotte?"

"No, your Majesty," Charlotte began to redden. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked again.

"Of course not," but Clarisse couldn't contain her chuckles.

Charlotte turned helplessly to look at Joseph who was standing by the door. A slight smile was on his face as well. HE had met the gentleman before, and the idea of Sir Wilkes with a travelling companion of the opposite sex in a connecting room rather tickled his fancy as well. Charlotte frowned. What could be wrong with this ... Sir Wilkes? Hadn't she been informed that he was a childhood friend of the Queen's?

"Oh, Charlotte, I'm sorry," Clarisse bit her lip to stop herself from laughing further. "It's just, well, Sir Wilkes is ... ummm ... I suppose shy is as good a word as any, wouldn't you say, Joseph?" Joseph inclined his head. "As far as I know, he has always been mortally afraid of women." Clarisse continued, the smile she was trying to suppress making her lips quiver. "I met him when we were children, so he has never been afraid of ME ..."

"Afraid of YOU, your Majesty? I can't imagine ANYONE being afraid ..." Charlotte swallowed her words and looked uncomfortable when the Queen raised her eyebrows. "Well, I mean ..."

"Nevertheless, Sir Wilkes has always been painfully shy. Very gallant and gentlemanly, of course, but exceedingly timid. Why, I expect him to blush when YOU look at him, Charlotte! It really makes me wonder about this ... woman ... he is bringing with him. He said she had been quite ill and needed to recuperate, but I did not want to inquire as to why he feels himself in charge of her, where he met her, or who has been looking after her until now. For all I know, she is his mother's age."

"Or his daughter's age?" Joseph suggested.

"You have not seen Sir Wilkes for a number of years, have you, your Majesty?" Charlotte asked, contemplatively. "Perhaps he has changed?"

"I suppose that is possible, but highly unlikely, I should think," Clarisse shrugged. "Well, no matter. We shall find out in a few hours."

"Should I perhaps ask Mrs. Cowt to prepare another room?" Charlotte asked.

"No. Chances are that Nanny would feel more comfortable with the only person she knows here close at hand." Clarisse turned her attention back to her papers, and missed the sudden start Joseph gave at the name she mentioned.

Charlotte, however, had not missed Joseph's surprise. "Nanny?" she asked, slowly. "Is that her name? Or her ...?"

"Her occupation?" Clarisse shook her head, still perusing the papers in her hand. She continued to speak while reading. "I'm sure I don't know. As I said, I didn't ask when he told me that he had been urged to bring Nanny with him to recuperate, and that she had reluctantly agreed to come with him, provided I was informed. Oh, Charlotte, did Sebastian happen to say what time he was going to come by to sign these papers?"

"Yes, your Majesty. He'll be here at four this afternoon, when you've finished in the throne room. That should give you time for a half hour appointment with him before your guests arrive."

"Thank you," Clarisse went back to her papers and Charlotte quietly exited the room. Then Clarisse looked up quickly, "Oh, Char ... never mind, Joseph," she said hurriedly, when Joseph made a move as if to call Charlotte back. "It wasn't important." Then her lips curled up in a smile again. "Do YOU think Wilkes actually has a girlfriend, Joseph?"

"Anything is possible, Clarisse."

"I wonder who she is? I DO wish I had asked. I rather doubt she is an actual NANNY, though. I simply cannot see Wilkes having anything to do with a child, can you?"

"To be honest, I never thought he'd have anything to do with a woman unless he was TRICKED into it. He blushes when YOU speak to him, Clarisse!" Joseph, although he didn't mention it to Clarisse, was intrigued with the woman's name. Once, long, long ago, he had known a Nan who had been called Nanny by her friends. This Nanny couldn't possibly be the same one, of course! The Sir Wilkes HE knew would never have gotten involved with someone like the teenaged Nanny he had met in a seedy part of London, England and briefly dated, sweet though she had been beneath her wild ways ...

"Well, he DOES like me, you know," Clarisse said, smiling softly. "I used to imagine what it would have been like if my parents had arranged for me to marry Wilkes instead of Rupert ..."

Joseph stared at her. "Arranged for you to marry ... Sir WILKES? ARRANGED for you to marry? Clarisse, what ...?"

Clarisse hurriedly gathered up her papers. "Oh, tush, Joseph! Never mind. I'm just blathering." She stood up, and checked to make sure she had everything. "There, I'm ready for the meeting with the ambassador, and these other papers can be left for Sebastian to sign!"

"Clarisse ..." Joseph stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "We need to talk about us."

Biting her lip, Clarisse kept her head bent, not trusting herself to look at him. "There can be no 'us', Joseph. Not while I am the Queen. You know that."

He pulled his hand back and clenched his fist at his side. "We may not even talk?"

"Not ... not about ..." she shook her head, then looked beseechingly at him. "You KNOW our ... friendship ... must remain in the shadows until Mia has been crowned Queen. I am too closely watched, and there must not even be a hint of a scandal, or ..."

"I never knew your marriage to King Rupert was arranged by your parents ..." he said softly, his eyes searching hers closely enough that he saw the flash of pain before she lowered her eyes once more.

Charlotte poked her head back in the door at that moment after a discreet knock. "The ambassador from Spain is here, your Majesty. I've shown him into the library."

"Thank you, Charlotte. Joseph, I'm sorry, I really cannot talk about ... that. Yes, Charlotte, I'm coming." Without a backward glance, Clarisse moved regally out of the room, her emotions firmly under control and her poise unfaltering.

Palace business went on as usual for the next few hours. At last the throne room presentations were over. Sebastian Motaz was waiting to sign the papers, and Clarisse discussed some of the upcoming concerns of Parliament with him. Then Charlotte was at the door again, informing her that her guests were arriving from the airport.

"I'll see you at the ball, your Majesty," Sebastian excused himself quickly.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Clarisse took off her crown and handed it to Olivia who had been summoned by Joseph at the close of the throne room session.

Running her fingers through her hair to rumple it a bit, Clarisse looked at Charlotte. "Do I look all right?"

"Of course, your Majesty!" Charlotte exclaimed. "You always do!"

"Beautiful as ever," Joseph added.

Clarisse laughed. "You both are very good for my ego. I just want to be 'Clarisse' when Wilkes comes in ... not 'the Queen'. He is a very close friend."

Charlotte nodded, and a speculative look crossed her face. Clarisse shook her head in mock severity. "Not like THAT, Charlotte! Just a FRIEND."

"Yes, your Majesty," Charlotte blushed at having her thoughts read so accurately. "Shall I go out to welcome them and show them in?"

"I will, Charlotte," Joseph spoke up. "You wait here with Queen Clarisse."

Accordingly, in a few minutes, Joseph was back with Sir Wilkes and Nanny.

"Wilkes!" Clarisse stepped toward Sir Wilkes and took his hands in hers, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

He returned the salute, his face reddening. Charlotte smiled inwardly. Joseph and her Majesty had been right about the man being very shy.

"Clarisse, I'd like you to meet Nanny ..."

Nanny's hand was held out, and after a moment of surprise, Clarisse took it graciously. "So nice to meet you," Nanny murmured, enunciating her words precisely. "I 'ave, er, HAVE heard a lot about you from Sir Wilkes."

Clarisse's eyebrows raised, and she smiled teasingly at Sir Wilkes. "Then that's more than he told us about YOU. I'm very happy to meet you, too. You've met Joseph?" At Nanny's hesitant nod, Clarisse indicated Charlotte. "This is Charlotte, my assistant."

"Nanny," Charlotte came forward. Nanny stretched out her hand to shake Charlotte's, and Charlotte, a little startled, took it then dropped it quickly.

Clarisse spoke again. "I don't mean to rush you away, Nanny, because I really would like to visit with you, but I must say, you are looked very pale. Would you prefer to be shown your room so you may rest for a while before we get together again?"

Nanny relaxed into a genuine smile. "I would like that very much. Thank you, Clarisse."

Again a flash of surprise ran through Clarisse. Nanny was polite enough, but she wasn't acting ... well, she was acting almost as if she didn't know that Clarisse was hardly ever addressed by her first name, especially unless she had specifically told the person to use it! But then, Clarisse HAD said she didn't want to be 'the Queen' when Wilkes came. She wondered suddenly if Wilkes had thought to inform Nanny just who she was.

"This way, Nanny," Charlotte was saying, as she stepped up to take the other woman's arm to give her a little more support. She was looking alarmingly pale now, and beginning to sway slightly.

"I knew you should have let me bring the wheelchair from the airport, Nanny!" Sir Wilkes was fussing.

"Aoww, really, I'll be fine," Nanny insisted. "I am just recovering from pneumonia, and am still rawther weak," she explained hurriedly. "It was a long flight. Your country is beautiful, by the way, and so close to the sea!"

"We'll take you to the beach tomorrow," Clarisse promised. "Go rest now," she urged.

"Thank you," Nanny said again, submitting to being led away by Charlotte.

Nanny heard Clarisse murmur something to Sir Wilkes, and his deep rumble in answer, but couldn't make out the words. Instead, she held on to Charlotte's arm and forced herself to move one foot in front of the other. She shouldn't have worn her new shoes, either, she decided grimly. Her feet had swollen in the air, and now she was hobbling. And she had wanted to look so elegant for her arrival in this fine castle. A CASTLE, for Lord's sake! It looked like a palace instead of a regular home!

"Tell me, Charlotte," Nanny said. "Joseph looks rawther familiar for some reason. What does he do? Where would I know him from?"

"I'm not sure, Miss ... Nanny," Charlotte said softly.

"Please, just Nanny," Nanny said, quickly. "Joseph looks as if he could be a king or something. Rawther regal. Military bearing, perhaps."

Charlotte chuckled. "Well, you're close. He's actually the Head of Security for the Genovian Monarchy."

"Aoww, I see," Nanny nodded sagely, although she didn't quite understand why he was here in Clarisse's home. Perhaps this castle was a hotel, of sorts, somewhat like the Plaza where she lived with Eloise and her mother? It was certainly big enough to be a hotel! And Joseph STILL looked familiar. She wished it was possible to think through the pounding headache that she had suddenly developed. "And Clarisse? She doesn't exactly look the housekeeper type. Too elegant, for sure, sure, sure," Nanny clutched Charlotte's arm more tightly. She was babbling to keep herself from fainting. "What does SHE do?"

Charlotte stopped walking and stared at her incredulously.

Nanny shifted uneasily. "Did I say something wrong?" she almost whispered.

"You just met Queen Clarisse of Genovia, and you ask what she DOES?" Charlotte asked. "She runs our country!"

O o O o O o

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"So, Wilkes," Clarisse took his hands and drew him over to a settee. "Tell me about Nanny."

"She WILL be all right, do you think?" his worried gaze followed Nanny's unsteady progress down the hall.

"Charlotte will look after her. My assistant is MOST efficient. Now ... Nanny?"

"Well, you know I live on the top floor of the Plaza Hotel? Nanny lives in a suite on that floor, too ... with her six-year-old charge, Eloise, and Eloise's mother occasionally. It's really because of Eloise that I came to know Nanny better. She is a remarkable child. Why, it was Eloise who first arranged for Nanny and I to have tea together! She actually had someone write an invitation to Nanny and signed MY name to it!"

Sir Wilkes continued his story, to Clarisse's delight. As she listened, Clarisse reflected that Wilkes had indeed changed. Yes, he was still shy, but Nanny's obvious adoration of him had instilled a bit of self-esteem and even some self-confidence into the man that Clarisse had never seen before. When Wilkes spoke of their 'date' watching the movie, Nanny's wine spilling and his feeble attempt to help mop her up much to Nanny's horror, Clarisse began to chuckle. Upon hearing of Wilkes' surprise under the Christmas tree at Nanny calling him 'Willy' and kissing his cheek, Clarisse's rich laughter pealed out.

Joseph, standing correctly by the door, had been covertly watching the two. At the sound of Clarisse's laughter, he drew himself up straighter and clenched his jaw. Confound the other man! What could he be saying to bring laughter back into Clarisse's life? Joseph hadn't heard her laugh so heartily for YEARS! The man had changed since Joseph had first met him. From almost pitying Sir Wilkes for his extreme shyness, Joseph now found himself resenting the past that Sir Wilkes shared with Clarisse, a past he could never share. Nanny was forgotten as Joseph inwardly glowered at his Queen interacting with her old friend.

O o O o O o

"Have you ever seen a dead man walking? Charlotte, Sir Wilkes is a dead, dead, DEAD man! Oh my Lord, how COULD he not have told me?" Nanny raged, after sitting down and accepting the painkillers Charlotte had brought her.

"Don't worry about it, Nanny," Charlotte soothed her. "No one else knows. I won't tell anyone."

"Aoww, it's just my luck!" Nanny slipped off her pinnacle of anger and looked mortified. "I should have realized, for sure, sure, sure! I can't face her again! I should have curtsied or something, not shaken her hand!"

"Actually, Nanny, she DID say she didn't want to meet you as the QUEEN ... she WANTED to be just 'Clarisse'." Charlotte chuckled. "You know, I even wondered if she meant she really, really liked Sir Wilkes."

Nanny stared at her. "Liked him?"

"Yes. You know ... wanting to be 'Clarisse' for him instead of the Queen. They have been friends since they were children, after all. Maybe they were even in love once, long ago, and she is hoping to renew that?" Charlotte mused.

Nanny moaned and collapsed back in the chair, putting her hand to her head. Yes, she was a little testy because Sir Wilkes hadn't told her the complete truth ... but that didn't mean she wanted to LOSE him to another woman! Not, of course, that she had ever had him to lose, except in her dreams, but still ... Nanny moaned again. It had been impossible NOT to notice that she and Queen Clarisse very, very, very vaguely resembled each other and Nanny found herself wondering if perhaps that was the only reason Sir Wilkes had ever spoken to HER ... because he had been carrying a torch for Queen Clarisse all these years!

"Nanny? Should I fetch the doctor?" Charlotte sounded worried.

Waving feebly, Nanny didn't open her eyes. "No, no, no. I'll be all right." It was nonsense to even think that she could, in a way, possibly remind ANYONE of the very poised and elegant Queen Clarisse!

"Tell you what. Your suitcase is here. Why don't you have a shower to freshen up, then just rest for a bit? You ARE going to have some maids, but I'm afraid they don't start until tomorrow, however I can help you this evening, if you wish. Can you stand? Do you need help for your shower?"

Nanny sat up suddenly and took Charlotte's hands, staring her directly in the eyes. "You are a dear, sweet girl, Charlotte. Why are you being so, so, so nice to me? I'm ... I'm nobody!"

"You're Queen Clarisse's guest," Charlotte said gently. "You're NOT nobody, Nanny. If I may ask ... is your name really Nanny?"

Smiling crookedly, Nanny nodded. "It is, that. I also AM a Nanny, to a six-year-old girl. It's HER fault I'm here, you know."

"I beg your pardon?"

Nanny told her story to Charlotte, beginning with how she had secretly watched Sir Wilkes for days before Eloise had taken a hand and contrived to have them speak. Charlotte quickly and efficiently hung up Nanny's clothes while she listened, and if she wanted to laugh at any parts of the story, she heroically managed to suppress it. Then she urged Nanny to have a quick shower, and when Nanny came out of the bathroom clad in her dressing gown, Charlotte sat beside her while she stretched out on the bed.

"Tell me about Queen Clarisse," Nanny asked drowsily, and Charlotte obliged. Her soft voice relaxed Nanny enough so that the older woman drifted off to sleep.

O o O o O o

"Nanny? Nanny, are you feeling all right?"

The husky voice whispering in Nanny's ear was so unexpected in comparison to Eloise's usual shrill shriek to awaken her that it took Nanny a few moments to grope her way out of the mists of sleep. When she realized that Sir Wilkes was hovering over her, Nanny gasped and shot up, narrowly missing hitting him in the nose as she did so. She gripped her dressing gown together at her throat and squawked, "Sir Wilkes! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"I'm sorry!" he jumped back, and his hands twisted together nervously. "I ... I was just wondering if you were coming down for supper. Clarisse sent me to ..."

Nanny took a couple of deep breaths to try to slow her racing heart, and after realizing where she was, she said, "Yes, and speaking of the Queen ..." her voice trailed off. What did she think she was going to do? Rail at him for not telling her, and letting her make a fool of herself? But what if he hadn't even NOTICED she had not addressed Queen Clarisse as such? Wouldn't that mortify her even more? Charlotte had tried to assure her that no one else had likely noticed, but ... She looked at Sir Wilkes again. He was looking politely encouraging, as if waiting for her to finish. She saw no trace of apology in his open gaze, nor embarrassment. Now Nanny realized that it probably had never occurred to him to inform her that the friend he was going to see was the Queen of the country. "Never mind," she muttered at last.

"How ARE you feeling now, Nanny?" Again he anxiously questioned her. "More rested? You WILL be able to come down for dinner, won't you?"

Before Nanny could answer, a tap came at the door, and Charlotte poked her head in. "Nanny? Do you ... oh, Sir Wilkes! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were here!"

Blushing furiously, Sir Wilkes backed away from Nanny's bed, bumping into a chair and almost knocking it over. "I'll just, er, go on down ... or, er, do you want me to wait ...?"

Nanny couldn't help it. Winking at Charlotte, who gaped at her, Nanny drawled, "Why, Sir Wilkes, I would much rawther you wait for me ... in your own room, of course."

"Oh, yes, er, of course!" Overcome with shame at having been caught in such a compromising position, he inched past Charlotte and thankfully made his way to his own room, wiping his brow with his linen handkerchief, and trying to ignore the faint giggles he heard emanating from the next room.

Meanwhile, Charlotte picked out a skirt and top for Nanny to wear and began brushing the other woman's hair. "I'm afraid I'm not much of a ladies' maid, Nanny, but I'll do my best. Hair dressing and that sort of thing weren't exactly taught to me in the Genovian Attaché Corps, and I haven't learned much more in that line since working for Queen Clarisse."

"When DID you come?" Nanny asked, interested.

"Shortly after King Rupert, may he rest in peace, passed away, Queen Clarisse was trying to do too much. So Joe was the one who convinced her ..."

"Joe?" Nanny stiffened at the name.

"Yes. Joseph. You know, you met him ..."

"Joe!" Nanny gripped the dressing table with suddenly nerveless fingers, feeling as if she were hurtling back through time to when she had been a very young, frightened eighteen-year-old. "Of course ..." No wonder Joseph had looked familiar. Oh, he had changed physically in the last fifty years, but so had she! "Joe ..." she whispered again.

"Nanny? Is something wrong?" Charlotte put the brush down.

Coming back abruptly to the present, Nanny shook herself. "Oh, no. No, nothing's wrong at all, all, all. I'll just put my hair up ..." Skilfully she twisted it up, and stuck in her hairpins to keep it in place. "I'm not used to having a ladies' maid anyway, that's for sure, sure, sure! I'm usually the one helping Eloise ... although she DOES help tighten my corset sometimes. There, I'm ready. Shall we go?"

"Corset?" Charlotte looked stunned.

"Never mind. You wouldn't know about them, you're slim enough. Now me ..." Nanny patted her hips, and grimaced. "Not nearly as slim as you ... OR Queen Clarisse! How old is she, Charlotte?"

"Her Majesty was born in October, 1935."

"Really?" It was Nanny's turn to look surprised. "So was I! Good heavens, we're the same age!" She took one more look in the mirror and sighed. Perhaps the difference she could see was due to their life's circumstances? "Maybe I'm not ready to go down. I'm not sure I'm really ready to face her. Imagine not knowing she is a queen, for Lord's sake!"

"Don't be silly, Nanny," Charlotte smiled bracingly. "You can face her. Come on."

Charlotte knocked on Sir Wilkes' door and stepped back, so that when he sheepishly opened it, he was face to face with Nanny. Keeping his head down so as not to meet her eyes, he asked humbly, "May I escort you down for dinner, Nanny?"

"I would be delighted, Sir Wilkes," she spoke in her best accent, and took the arm he offered her.

Charlotte, smiling sympathetically, slipped away to the kitchen and her own meal. Nanny should be fine now.

O o O o O o

When they reached the dining room, Nanny and Sir Wilkes found Clarisse speaking with Joseph. Nanny found herself studying the other man as best she could over dinner, considering she was half listening to the conversation between the Queen and Sir Wilkes, and half eying Joseph as he stood at his post by the door, her memories of the past growing stronger. It was hard to find the scrawny, streetwise, exuberantly happy, black-haired youth fond of wearing the brightest possible colours in the fit, inscrutable, dangerously sexy-looking almost-bald man dressed in black who, according to Charlotte, was one of the most highly-regarded man in the country.

No longer could Nanny imagine throwing herself into Joe's arms the way she had back then ... teasing him to kiss her. No longer could she imagine him grinning down at her as she lay in the circle of his arms, happier than she had ever been in her life before. Joe had been so very special ... and she had thrown all that away! Nanny looked down at her plate, pressing her lips together firmly, determined to forget Joe as he had obviously forgotten her. His eyes never strayed to her. They were fixed on the Queen and Sir Wilkes in turn. She found herself wondering just what he was thinking. There was an expression in his eyes that did not quite match his impassive face.

"Nanny? Are you all right?" Clarisse's soft voice broke into Nanny's thoughts.

Nanny jerked upright, and her hand caught her wine glass, making it teeter. Horrified, Nanny managed to catch it before it actually upset over the table cloth and the dessert in front of her. She then quickly took a large mouthful, in the vain hopes of pretending she had just been dying of thirst and was not clumsy, but the wine burned down her throat and she choked. Snatching up her napkin, she coughed into it, her eyes streaming with her efforts to hold everything in. A small part of her brain was curling up in mortification at her actions. Oh, KNICKERS! "Please," she mumbled, "do, do, DO excuse me!"

She registered that it was Joseph's hand under her elbow, helping her to her feet, Joseph who assured Queen Clarisse and Sir Wilkes that he would see that Nanny was shown to her room by one of the maids, Joseph who guided her out of the dining room. Even without knowing it, he was still rescuing her. Nanny, had she had any energy at all, would have smiled at the irony, but she was too, too, too exhausted by the long flight and all the emotions she had gone through since her arrival in Genovia. Tomorrow she would be herself again, and things would be different. She hoped.

O o O o O o

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you feeling all right?"

Nanny mumbled irritably in her sleep and rolled over, then cried out as she felt herself sliding out of the bed to land with a thump on the floor.

"Oh! Oh, Ma'am, we're so sorry!"

Instantly, even before she managed to pry her eyes open, Nanny was beset by firm hands gripping her arms and hoisting her to her feet. Swaying a little, Nanny peered blearily into two frightened faces. "No, that's fine, fine, fine," she muttered.

"We were sent to wake you up and bring you down for breakfast if you are feeling up to it," the dark-haired girl explained.

"But I TOLD her we weren't supposed to wake you up, just see if you were ALREADY awake!" the fair-haired girl added.

"Who...?" Nanny began.

"I'm Brigitte, Ma'am," the dark-haired girl bobbed a quick curtsey, then took Nanny's arm again to help steady her.

"And I'm BrigittA," said the other, curtseying herself as she added an extra emphasis on the end of her name before firmly gripping Nanny's other arm.

Nanny yawned. "I'm just Nanny, not Ma'am," she said, trying to free her arms so she could rub her eyes. The girls both hung on tightly.

"We've just been promoted," Brigitte explained. "We're no longer kitchen maids. Now we're going to learn how to be ladies' maids, Ma'am, and when Princess Amelia comes, we're going to be HER ladies' maids!"

"Good, good, good," Nanny nodded, trying again to free her arms. At last she said, "May I sit down for a moment?"

"Oh, Ma'am, we're sorry!" Brigitta cried, and pushed Nanny backwards, still holding her arm.

Nanny stumbled when Brigitte didn't react as quickly as Brigitta, but she landed on the bed and managed to keep her seat without tumbling back onto the floor. The two girls released her at last and stood stiffly before her. Nanny stared at them for a moment. "What?"

"Queen Clarisse and her guest, Sir Wilkes, are awaiting your presence in the breakfast room," Brigitte spoke rapidly, as if reciting something she had learned.

"But you were sleeping, and I didn't think we were supposed to wake you up, Ma'am," Brigitta said.

"Since you're awake, what would you like to wear?" Brigitte moved over to the closet and opened it, looking at the few outfits hanging there. "Oh my! Ma'am, I thought Americans had more clothes than this! Should we see if we can find more for you?"

"Oh, Brigitte, she's only here for a few days!" Brigitta protested.

"But she doesn't have an elegant evening gown, and you KNOW there's the Spring Ball tomorrow. She won't be properly dressed!" Brigitte argued.

"Maybe Charlotte could find something?" Brigitta wondered.

"Probably," agreed Brigitte. "We should ask."

"Or Joe might know." pondered Brigitta.

"Joe? He's Head of Security! What would he know about women's clothes?" Brigitte asked incredulously.

"But he and Queen Clarisse are so close. That's what Olivia says. Maybe there was a time when the Queen was a little bigger ... she might have some outfits that Ma'am could wear, with a bit of altering. They're about the same height."

"What does any of that have to do with JOE?" Brigitte was still puzzling.

"Oh, Brigitte! Don't you know anything? Haven't you heard the gossip? Joe has a thing for the Queen, and we are ALL watching to see if she returns his regard. I think it's terribly exciting."

Nanny looked from one girl to the other. Joe ... and the Queen? My, my, MY!

"Well, I never heard about Joe and her, but I know SOME people think it's scandalous that she would even look at someone not in her station," Brigitte argued. "Wouldn't he be King if she married him?"

"Don't you know ANYTHING?" Brigitta sighed. "It's ROMANTIC because it's hopeless. He can't possibly marry her. But I say they should be allowed to be married. It's obvious to me they love each other."

"Well, I think this Sir Wilkes who has come now is maybe a better prospect, if the Queen needs to marry at all ..."

"Really? I thought everyone thought Joe was hot. Don't you like him?" Brigitta stared at Brigitte.

Nanny put her head in her hands, and wished fervently for a cup of rawther hot coffee.

O o O o O o

Following a breakfast which Nanny found exhausting because she was trying so hard to be as elegant and refined as Queen Clarisse, the two ladies went out walking in the gardens with Sir Wilkes. The Queen's white standard poodle, Maurice, raced around them. Nanny stepped carefully, her feet encased in the new shoes once again. She had wanted to wear her old, sensible shoes for comfort, but Brigitte and Brigitta had been horrified at the thought of her wearing 'granny shoes'.

"Queen Clarisse IS a grandmother, and she doesn't wear those shoes!" Brigitte had declared.

"You may be a lot older than her, but you don't need to be any less elegant!" Brigitta had added.

Not having bothered to tell them that she and the Queen were the same age, Nanny had acquiesced to their wishes and had allowed them to put the stylish shoes on her feet. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had acknowledged to herself that she DID look better, but she had a long, long, long way to go before she would even begin to touch Queen Clarisse. She had a lot more flesh on her bones, even after having lost some during her illness, and she felt so much older and more awkward than the other woman. No wonder the B's, as she had secretly begun to think of them, had thought her to be so much older than the Queen.

The gardens of the Genovian palace were every bit as lovely as Sir Wilkes had promised. Nanny exclaimed over the bushes of beautiful mauve roses which the Queen admitted were Queen Clarisse roses. "I love flowers," the Queen said, "and love having them around me."

"I had noticed all the bouquets inside," Nanny nodded.

Clarisse smiled. "Yes. I know I should be paying more attention to other things, but so often I just have to pick off some dead-heads or re-arrange a bouquet to show off a particular flower."

"I used to arrange flowers, a long, long time ago," Nanny said, her eyes going dreamy as she thought back to her youth.

"Perhaps you'd like to assist Charlotte this afternoon, then," Clarisse said impulsively. "I'm truly not suggesting you work, but I have a meeting I cannot postpone, and the ballroom is to be decorated for our Spring Ball. If you would LIKE to do it, I'm sure Charlotte would appreciate your help with the flowers."

"I'd, er, I would be most happy to do what I can."

"You WILL, of course, be attending the ball as my honoured guest. You and Wilkes."

Nanny flushed slightly. "Well, I would like to, but I'm afraid ..."

Sir Wilkes patted her hand which was tucked in his arm and interrupted Nanny to speak to Clarisse, looking back at Nanny for confirmation at the end of his sentence. "We've been to a fancy ball before, haven't we, Nanny?"

Clarisse eyed them, her eyebrows raised. Wilkes had gone to a ball with Nanny? WILKES? She had thought he HATED dancing! My, Nanny must have changed him!

"I-I was only there as a, a, a chaperone for Eloise," Nanny stammered.

"And I was only there because you were," Sir Wilkes blushed painfully. "Mrs. Daniels just sent me the invitation because she heard you call me 'sir' in the elevator, you know, and she wanted ... that is, until the Prince came, of course. Then she only danced with him. Oh, I didn't want to dance with her anyway," he added hastily. "I was so happy when YOU asked me ..."

Now Nanny's colour deepened. Clarisse was fascinated by the fragments of the story she was getting. Wilkes had not talked about THIS the other night! She wondered what other tidbits she would be able to learn this morning, very glad indeed that she had some free time.

"Your Majesty?"

Clarisse sighed before turning around. So much for her time! "Yes?"

It was Joseph's second-in-command, Shades. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Joe sent me out to say that the Prime Minister is here and needs to see you about this afternoon's meeting."

"Very well. Please excuse me, Nanny, Wilkes. I'll be back as soon as I can. Shades, would you please show them the fountain and over to the Betrothal tree? I'll meet you there." Clarisse turned back to the palace, leaving the others to enjoy the fresh air.

Shades introduced himself easily, and directed Nanny and Sir Wilkes along a path. He talked about how King Rupert, may he rest in peace, had put in the fountain to celebrate the birth of his first-born son, Pierre. Nanny interrupted to ask if Pierre was the one who had been killed in the accident, and Shades gave them the correct information with regards to the royal family. As they wandered through the gardens, the three talked about anything and everything. Nanny discovered that Shades loved to watch boxing, and that a bout was scheduled to be on television later that very evening.

"I don't suppose Queen Clarisse enjoys boxing," Nanny murmured.

Shades grinned. "Not a whole lot. I watch it in the kitchen. Occasionally I can talk Charlotte into watching with me, but she claims she's too busy to watch much television. Sometimes Joe joins me. He used to box, you know."

"I didn't know that," Sir Wilkes commented.

Nanny was silent. She had known. She had been dreaming about Joey last night, their short time together and how they had learned so much about each other in the brief time they had had ...

"Nanny?" Sir Wilkes nudged her gently.

"Hmmm? Aoww, I'm sorry, for sure, sure, sure. I should be paying more attention." Nanny smiled at Sir Wilkes. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's a beautiful place!" ... and I have finally met up with Joey again, she concluded in her thoughts.

Clarisse joined them again at the huge old pear tree which Shades told them had been planted centuries before. Sir Wilkes and Nanny sat on the bench and Shades added that all the royal betrothals had been finalized on that very bench beneath its spreading branches, which is why it was called the Betrothal tree.

"Yes," Clarisse chuckled, "in fact, it is said that any couple who sits on that bench cannot escape wedding each other, whether or not they are royal, because it is imbued with close ties of commitment and love."

Shades withdrew to a respectful distance, out of earshot. When the Queen's words registered with Nanny, she wondered if she should leap off the bench in a panic. What if Sir Wilkes suspected her of trying to coerce or trick him into marriage? What if Queen Clarisse thought she was getting above herself when it came to Sir Wilkes? What if ...?

Before Nanny could make a move, however, Sir Wilkes leaned back and asked Clarisse, "This is where you and Rupert ...?"

"Yes," the Queen nodded, her face grave again. "Although our parents had arranged the marriage when I was born, this is where Rupert gave me his ring."

Nanny stared openly at the Queen. Her marriage had been arranged from her birth? Nanny had heard of such things, of course, but she had never met anyone before who had not married for love. Not that she knew about, that is.

Aware of Nanny's surprise, Clarisse sat down beside the other woman. Her smile was wry, not a bit condescending. "I'm sure you know, Nanny, that sometimes people in the so-called upper classes are not necessarily concerned with personal relationships. It's so refreshing to meet someone who thinks of people and their needs and desires rather than business relationships or personal gain! Wilkes has told me about your little charge, and how you look after her so well. She must have missed you a great deal while you were in the hospital, and still will be now that you are here."

Nanny flushed, not knowing what to say, and unsure what exactly Sir Wilkes had said to the Queen. But for the first time since arriving in Genovia and finding out that Sir Wilkes' friend was Queen of the country, for Lord's sake, Nanny found herself warming up to the other woman and genuinely desiring her friendship. Oh my Lord, aren't I reaching high, she grimaced inwardly. First wanting the love of a knight, and now the friendship of a queen!

O o O o O o

That afternoon, Nanny followed Charlotte to the ballroom, and stood staring around, her mouth open. "How are you planning to decorate THIS, for Lord's sake?" she demanded.

"Well, with lots of spring flowers ... and maybe some streamers and things?" Charlotte smiled at Nanny's awe. "I'll just go get the boxes ... no, you can stay here, Nanny. I'll get some of the men to carry them."

She vanished and Nanny began walking slowly around the vast room with the open double staircase on one side. She stopped suddenly, and pretended she had just been asked to dance. Dropping into a rawther awkward curtsey, as she acknowledged to herself, she pretended to fan herself, then accepted her phantom partner's hand and began to dance. Then she repeated her curtsey, trying to get it right. Again she teetered and almost staggered. Once more she tried to curtsey, then heard Charlotte's soft, sympathetic chuckle.

Straightening abruptly, Nanny breathed a sigh of relief that Charlotte was alone. Three men came staggering in with boxes, and Nanny recognized Shades as one of them.

"Aoww, she's got you being a packmule, has she?" Nanny grinned at the man.

Shades sighed dramatically. "The things I do for Charlotte! You'd think she'd at least repay me with a KISS, if nothing else, but she keeps turning me down!"

"SHADES!" Charlotte went scarlet, and slapped him lightly on the chest as she went past to open the boxes brought by the other men.

"Be persistent, that's what I always say," Nanny advised him. "If you want something badly enough, you have to keep trying."

"I'll do my best, Ma'am!" Shades saluted her, and bowed mockingly to Charlotte. "Later, m'dear?"

Charlotte lifted a couple of vases out of a box, and raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "Later?"

"Boxing's on at nine. We could have a date in the kitchen."

Rolling her eyes, Charlotte said sarcastically, "Won't THAT be romantic?"

"Well, it COULD be!" he insisted. Then he winked. "With the right man. I'd even let you have one of my bottles of cold beer."

"Get lost, Shades," Charlotte said dryly. "We have work to do."

Laughing the three men disappeared. Charlotte continued pulling vases out of the boxes. Nanny watched her in silence for a moment, chewing on her lip and wondering if she should say anything. Before she had decided, Charlotte looked up and smiled again. "Yes, you may ask," she said.

"Do you like him?" Nanny inquired softly.

Charlotte held her gaze for a moment, then looked away. "I think so. But he's so confident ... and I'm not. Not really. Not with most people. I, well, I feel ... inferior, sometimes."

"WHY?" Nanny was flabbergasted.

Shrugging, Charlotte began working again. "I'm not sure. I've tried not to think about it, and I've certainly never talked about it before." Looking up, she stared at Nanny. "What is it about you that makes me feel like I can tell you anything?"

"I really couldn't say ... but you most certainly CAN tell me anything you like. Just BE more aggressive and confident! Fake it until you make it! Look at me. I never thought I'd be staying in a palace with the childhood friend of a queen, going to a royal BALL, for Lord's sake! So take some streamers, wave them around, dance and sing your heart out ... that's the way Eloise and I decorate the Christmas tree. It's the only way to decorate ANYTHING, for sure, sure, sure!"

"Dance and sing?" Charlotte looked bewildered.

Nanny grabbed a streamer from the box of decorations, wrapped it around herself and began to sing raucously while she swung her hips to and fro suggestively. Charlotte watched in wondering silence for a while, then, as Nanny's actions became more and more exaggerated and she grabbed a broom to use as a microphone, Charlotte began to giggle. Nanny waved at her, and, throwing aside her inhibitions, Charlotte wrapped herself in a streamer, took another broom and began to copy Nanny's movements, raising her voice as best she could while laughing until the tears streamed from her eyes.

Suddenly Charlotte stopped, a look of horror on her face. Nanny faltered to a stop as well, then steeled herself to look in the direction of Charlotte's gaze. Oh, knickers! There stood Queen Clarisse and Sir Wilkes.

O o O o O o

"Charlotte? If you're still speaking to me, and I completely understand if you're not, but may I come to the kitchen with you? I need a beer, and hope to get one from Shades ... and I need to watch some boxing and forget the fact that too many people might want to use me as a punching bag ... yourself included." Nanny whispered to Charlotte, hesitating at the door of the library where Sir Wilkes and the Queen had just retired after eating their evening meal. Nanny had, of course, been encouraged to come along, but she was sure she had seen faint amusement in their eyes all through their late dinner, and she was wanting to escape from her mortification once again. She wondered if she would EVER feel entirely comfortable and able to be herself around Sir Wilkes or any of his friends. Perhaps it was proof of her low beginnings that she couldn't behave primly and properly at her advanced age!

Charlotte, who had just delivered a phone message to Queen Clarisse, took Nanny's hand and whispered back, "Of COURSE I'm still speaking to you, and I wasn't planning to go to the kitchen, but if you want, I'll go with you."

"I'd be ever so grateful," Nanny sighed.

"What happened to your motto, 'Fake it until you make it'?"

"It doesn't always work," admitted Nanny ruefully. "Not for me. You might have better luck. Wait for me while I go in and make my excuses. I'll just get lost if I try to find the kitchen myself!"

Charlotte good-naturedly waited outside the library door while Nanny slipped in and explained that she was rawther tired, and if it wouldn't annoy the other two, she thought she would get a nightcap from the kitchen and retire for the night. Sir Wilkes promptly asked if he could see her to her room or fetch anything for her, and the Queen added her voice by saying she truly hoped she hadn't made Nanny tire herself too much, and she shouldn't have asked her to help with the decorations ... Nanny blushed furiously at the reference to that afternoon, stammered her assurances and managed to escape the room.

Fanning herself as they hurried down the hallway, Nanny said, "Aoww, I think I've REALLY earned a beer now, that's for sure, sure, sure!"

It was not much later that Nanny was comfortably ensconced on a kitchen chair beside Charlotte, her feet up on another chair, and a glass of beer in hand as Shades turned on the television then took his place on Charlotte's other side. Becoming instantly engrossed in the boxing and feeling entirely comfortable in the company she was keeping, Nanny began yelling at the television. "Keep your hands up! Up, I said! Yes, that's it! Hit him again! Hit him harder! Come on, upper cut! Yes! Belt him! Get up! Get out of the way! Up! Up! Up! One, Two ... Yes! Yes! Hit him again! Oooh, he's down! Shades, don't you ...?"

At that moment, Joseph walked into the kitchen. He froze as he took in the scene. Nanny's voice died away, and they stared at each other.

"Nan?" Joseph said at last. "Nanny? It IS you!"

"Joey ..." Nanny's smile was tremulous. "I didn't think you had recognized me ..."

"I hadn't until now." He drew closer, oblivious to Shades and Charlotte who were wide-eyed with shock.

"Joey?" Shades mouthed to Charlotte. "JOEY?"

Charlotte frowned at him and nudged him fiercely, indicating the door and that they should leave. Shades looked bewildered. Charlotte nudged him again.

"It has been a long time. You've ... not changed much," Joe said.

He still paid no attention to Shades or Charlotte. Neither did Nanny, who was slowly getting to her feet. Charlotte gave Shades another push, and pointed to the door. Grumbling under his breath, Shades got to his feet and, with Charlotte at his heels, left the room, ignored by Joe and Nanny.

"I've gained a bit of weight. So have you. We've both gotten older, and hopefully wiser."

"Sometimes I wonder," Joe shook his head. "How could I not have recognized you immediately?"

Now Nanny was smiling wryly. "If you had seen me this afternoon, you would have recognized me in a flash, that's for sure, sure, sure."

"This afternoon? Ah ... the dancing and singing." Now Joe began to smile. "Yes, I heard about that. Clarisse said you had Charlotte all decked out in streamers, singing her heart out. You must be a good teacher to have managed to get Charlotte to shed her inhibitions that fast!"

"I had a good teacher," Nanny nodded. "You. Joey, I never DID thank you for all you did for me. And ... and for all you DIDN'T do. I mean, I came to you a young girl, and you made a woman out of me."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "That sounds a little ..."

Nanny chuckled. "Yes, it does, doesn't it." Her eyes travelled over him again. "You look good, Joey." Now that their previous meeting was out in the open, she was much more comfortable with the knowledge. She had secretly wondered if perhaps he was just pretending not to remember her. She hadn't wanted to say anything, though, in case he really HAD forgotten her. That would hurt almost as much as deliberately not saying anything.

"I AM good. Usually," he added with a grin. Then he cleared his throat. "You, umm, you've been in New York for a while?"

"Quite a few years, now. Thanks to your recommendation, I got the position as Nanny to that little girl ... and now I'm Nanny to HER little girl. And you went from looking after me to looking after a Queen!"

"Nanny, I need to talk more with you, but ..." he looked around and for the first time realized Shades and Charlotte had gone. "Oh! I thought they were ..."

"They're probably just outside the door, listening," Nanny grinned. "I would be, if I were them." She hurried over to the door and opened it before the two outside could get further than a couple of feet away. "Charlotte? Shades? You can come back in. Joey and I will finish our conversation tomorrow. He knows better than to get between me and a boxing match!"

O o O o O o

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

His kisses were intoxicating, his touch divine, divine, divine. Desire spiralled up inside her, the tension between them mounted ...

"Nanny? Are you awake?"

"I TOLD you we shouldn't come in without her saying she was awake, Brigitta! You KNOW Charlotte said she was in the kitchen with her and Shades and Joe last night. Maybe she had a bit too much to drink!"

"Don't be silly, Brigitte. Only four beer bottles were on the counter. Even if Nanny drank ALL of them ..."

"Well, Charlotte also said she might have been up late because of excitement or something ..."

"But Brigitte, we have to have her try on this dress! It's for TONIGHT! If much more altering has to be done, Celia needs time, you know," Brigitta argued.

Dress? Nanny dragged her eyes open and found the two B's standing by her bedside. One of them had some blue material draped over her arm. Unable to remember whether the dark-haired girl was Brigitte or Brigitta, Nanny closed her eyes again and moaned. Oh, for Eloise and HER wake up calls! At least then she got some rawther hot coffee immediately! Maybe if she stayed still, the B's would go away and she could get back to her delicious dream ...

"Nanny? Please get up so we can try this dress on you! It's very important!"

"Oh, Brigitte, it's not that late. Even if Queen Clarisse and Sir Wilkes have already finished breakfast."

Nanny groaned and burrowed her head into her pillow. "I'll get up," she said huskily. "In a minute. Could I possibly have some ... rawther hot coffee?"

"Oh! Oh, of course, Nanny. We'll go get you some right away! Why didn't you say something yesterday about wanting it?"

"Yes, we could have had it for you. I'll just put the dress here on the chair, but don't get up and try it on before we get back. I'm dying to see what it looks like on you!"

Nanny waved them out absently with one hand, not moving the rest of her body. Get up? Not very likely. Oh, for just two more minutes of that absolutely wonderful dream ... PLEASE, could she just have two more minutes? After a moment, she sighed. It was no use. She should have known. The dream was gone, as was right. The past should remain in the past.

When the B's returned, Nanny dragged herself out of bed and swallowed some of the coffee, hoping to be able to keep her eyes open against the bright sunshine flooding into the room. Then, after scrambling into her underwear, she submitted to having the dress pulled over her head.

"Oh dear, I don't think we shall be able to zip it closed," one of the B's exclaimed mournfully.

Nanny loved the feel and the colour of the dress. "'ow ... er, How much too small is it?"

"Just a smidgen. Maybe if you suck in?" the other B suggested.

"I could put my corset on," Nanny offered.

"Corset?" the B's questioned together.

"Get the dress off," Nanny said, holding her arms up. They obliged, and she rummaged first in the drawer, then in the suitcase. Charlotte had obviously not known what the corset was, so had left it in the suitcase. Stepping into it, Nanny positioned it, then took hold of one of the posters of the bed and said, "Pull the strings now, girls. Tightly!"

The next time they slipped the dress over her head, the zipper went up with ease. Nanny looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes wide with wonder. "It's a lovely, lovely, lovely dress!" she breathed.

"And it's JUST the colour of your eyes!" one B nodded in satisfaction.

"Isn't that funny? You have the same colour eyes as Queen Clarisse!" the other B commented. "Are you related?"

"Aoww, ME? Related to a Queen? Not hardly!" Nanny chuckled.

"You almost look like her," one B said.

"Except for the hair."

"And the weight."

"And the posture."

Nanny almost rolled her eyes. "The dress is lovely. Am I really going to be allowed to wear it?"

"Oh yes! Charlotte said it's yours if you want it. Take it home with you, if you'll wear it again. Oh, and here are the evening gloves to match."

"My, my, my, won't I be elegant?" Nanny smiled and attempted a curtsey to herself in the mirror. Again she almost fell over.

The B's hurried to steady her.

"Maybe I should wear my old shoes ..." Nanny began.

"No, you mustn't!" one of the B's cried. "We'll just drill you in curtsies. We know how to do lots!"

"Might I take this dress off and have breakfast first?" Nanny asked.

"Oh, just try some now, with the dress on! Here's your shoes. Now, then!"

After ten gruelling minutes, Nanny could make a passable curtsey without unbalancing. Then she was allowed to remove the dress and corset, put on a skirt and blouse and escape her room and the B's. Deciding the coffee had been enough breakfast and hoping to lose an inch or two between now and having to put on the dress again in the evening, she set off through the gardens at a fast pace, just walking and enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. Stopping on a stone arched bridge over a stream, she peered over into the water to see if any fish were visible.

"Nan?"

Whirling around, Nanny saw Joe coming up the path. Without thinking, she ran to him, exuberantly throwing her arms around him. He caught her and laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around. The years fell away, and once again they were teenagers, in love with life and whatever adventures might befall them.

"Oh, my, my, my, Joey! I'm a little too heavy for that now!" Nanny exclaimed, laughing herself as he staggered a bit and let her slip to the ground.

He pretended to be winded when he put her down again, and she shook her head, acting scandalized. For a moment they just stared at each other, searching the other's eyes. Then Joe said slowly, his arms still around her, "It's so good to see you again. I can't believe I didn't recognize you right from the first. You really haven't changed that much."

"It was so, so, so long ago, Joey. Of course I have changed. So have you. In many ways. Why should you even think of me? You're the Head of the Queen's Security team. You have Queen Clarisse to think about now."

"Just as you have Sir Wilkes?" Joe's quick return was worded as a question.

"Well, I can dream, can't I?" Nanny's smile was crooked. "Life experience is supposed to be the best education, but sometimes I wonder if I ever learned from my circumstances! I fell in love with the wrong person back then ... and now it seems that history might be repeating itself!" She shook her head self-deprecatingly, then smiled widely at him. "However, YOU seem to have done well for yourself, Joey. I'm so, so, so happy for you. I'm not wrong, am I? You care for Queen Clarisse? More than just as a Queen, I mean. As a woman? I thought I saw something in your eyes ... something I recognized from a long, long time ago ..."

"You mean I haven't changed much in that respect? But how about your health?" he adroitly changed the subject and she nodded sympathetically. "I understand you've been ill?"

"Pneumonia," she waved her illness away as inconsequential, and explained how Sir Wilkes had practically been forced by Eloise to bring her along to Genovia to recuperate. Then she talked animatedly about Eloise for a while, Joe smiling at the antics the little girl got up to.

"Sounds like she's another Nan!" he commented. "In and out of trouble, but a heart of gold."

"Eloise has a heart of gold, for sure, sure, sure," agreed Nanny. She hesitated, then said slowly, "She saw right away that I was ... well, that I liked Sir Wilkes. She kept urging me to say something to him, asking why I didn't talk to him. Well, you know me, Joey! How could I invite him to tea, or even say anything more than 'good morning'? He's above my station! He's a knight, for Lord's sake! And I'm just me ... just Nanny."

Joe tightened his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. "You are a wonderful person, Nan! Anyone would want to interact with you, no matter WHAT their station in life! You know I always DID chafe against the class system. I thought I had you trained to do the same! You know, Nan, I've often remembered some of your sayings ... remembered your wealth of emotions and how you always said what was on your mind, no matter what others would think! Has that Nan been stamped out by living in New York? I hope not!"

"Oh, not stamped out, I daresay. Just ... hurt by circumstances." Nanny bit her lip, then said brightly, "I DO think we are still much alike. We both are ... connected, I suppose you might say ... with someone above our station. Yes, you rebelled and tried to train me to do the same, but neither of us were ever completely successful, were we? We both want what we probably should never have, or will never have."

"And it appears that neither of us want to talk about it." Joe added.

"Not now, at any rate," she agreed. Then Nanny took his face in her hands. "Joey," she whispered. "I still love you. Oh, don't worry, I'm not IN love you any more ... but I do, do, DO love you. Just for memory's sake ..." and she leaned closer and kissed him lightly on the lips.

O o O o O o

Unbeknownst to them, Joseph and Nanny were being watched from a window on the second floor of the palace. The Queen's office overlooked the gardens, and she had happened to glance out just as Nanny had flown into Joseph's arms. Transfixed, Clarisse had stared, almost disbelieving, as she saw the two talking, laughing and finally ... kissing. Unconsciously, she shook her head, denying what she was seeing just as she had been denying her intense inner feelings for Joseph since Rupert's death.

"No!" she whispered, her eyes stricken but unable to ignore the two in the gardens. "Oh, NO!"

"Clarisse? Am I interrupting? Clarisse?"

Hearing Wilkes' voice as if from a distance, she turned with great effort, and he was beside her in a moment. "Clarisse! What is it?"

Her gaze drifted back to the garden, and his eyes followed hers. He stared. "That's ... That's NANNY! Who is she with?"

Through dry lips, she forced the name, "Joseph."

O o O o O o

After Wilkes had left in a hurry to fetch a cup of tea for her, Clarisse sat down at her desk and stared unseeingly at her papers. Nanny ... and Joseph! JOSEPH! Why was she feeling so hurt? So ... empty? She had no claim on Joseph! Hadn't she told him she could not talk about or even THINK about a relationship with him or anyone else whilst she was Queen? Yet she had had no idea what she really felt for him, or the strength of her feelings for him. She hadn't, that is, until this moment, when she had seen him with someone else. She could NOT be jealous of Nanny. She did not WANT to be jealous! She had no RIGHT to be jealous. No, it was not jealousy. It was envy. There was nothing to keep Joseph and Nanny apart, no reason for them not to find happiness together. And yet ... how could Joseph be so ... so fickle? It was just the other day he had wanted to talk to HER about their ... friendship ... and now he was cuddling and kissing with someone he had just met? And it was NANNY! Nanny, who was so open and friendly despite obviously feeling a slight unease when out of her element. Had she, Clarisse, rebuffed Joseph often enough that she had thrust him into the arms of another woman? What would she do without him should he decide to leave Genovia? She suddenly was discovering that she could not imagine her life without Joseph. Wasn't it enough that she had lost a husband and son ... now she might lose the only man she could ever envision loving? No! Surely her feelings hadn't gone so deep without her even being aware of them! It could not POSSIBLY be love she felt for Joseph ... could it?

Then Wilkes was back, followed by Charlotte who was carrying a tray with tea pot, cups and some dainties.

"Your Majesty," Charlotte said, concern welling in her soft brown eyes. "Sir Wilkes said you weren't feeling well. Is there anything else I might fetch for you?"

Clarisse tried to smile, but it was a little wavery. "No, thank you, Charlotte. I'll be fine." She HAD to be fine! She was the Queen. She must not give in to her personal weaknesses. She must be strong. Forcing her pain and hurt deep down, she moved to the sofa and deliberately widened her smile, not realizing it never reached her eyes. "Please, Wilkes, sit down and share the tea with me. Then I'm afraid that Charlotte and I have some work we must see to before this evening."

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes, your Majesty, if that is enough time?" Charlotte inquired, pouring tea into two cups.

Nodding, Clarisse thanked her, then Charlotte withdrew. Clarisse sipped her tea, marvelling that her hand wasn't even shaking the way Wilkes' was. Poor Wilkes! He must be feeling this as much or more than SHE was! Putting down her tea, Clarisse reached over and put her hand on Wilkes' arm. "How are YOU?" she asked softly.

"Oh, fine. Yes, fine, fine." His teacup shook a bit, belying his words.

"There is probably a very good explanation for what we saw," Clarisse said, trying to believe it herself.

"I understand Nanny spent time in the kitchen last night with Charlotte and Shades ... and Joseph," Wilkes muttered. "I feel as if I brought her here, then abandoned her. I hope she doesn't feel that I didn't want to spend time with her, that she is only fit to stay with the servants ... She's not very sure of herself, you know, despite her brave words."

Clarisse's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't realized Wilkes could be so observant. Nanny, for all her brash and boisterous ways, WAS lacking a certain self-confidence when it came to Wilkes and herself. And to think that Wilkes had noticed that! In spite of her own inner turmoil, Clarisse was pleased for her friend. That is, she was pleased until she remembered that it now appeared that Nanny had 'taken up' with Joseph.

O o O o O o

When Nanny was released from the clutches of the B's that night, she was looking and feeling quite unlike herself. Sir Wilkes, who had presented himself at her door to escort her to the ballroom, lost his voice and what bit of aplomb he had ever had when he saw her. The B's giggled at his stunned response to Nanny's appearance. Nanny blushed as his wide-eyed gaze roved up and down her figure, from the elaborate curls piled on top of her head, to the elbow-length evening gloves, to the tips of her elegant new shoes peeping out from beneath the dress that brought out the vivid blue of her eyes. Uncertainly, she dipped into a curtsey, and managed to rise again without falling over, evidence of the successful, relentless tutoring by the B's.

Still speechless, Sir Wilkes stuck out his arm and Nanny lightly encircled it with her gloved hand, not meeting his eyes. She could not help but feel a certain satisfaction, knowing that he so obviously approved of her appearance. If only she could gauge the REST of his feelings for her so accurately! When they got to the ballroom, the footmen opened the doors, and Nanny gulped at the sight of the swirling couples, the women all glittering with jewels and sequins. It was far, far, far grander than the Debutante Ball at the Plaza, and she had thought that THAT was grand!

As they advanced into the room, Nanny noticed the Queen dancing with a stout man. Joseph was standing by the wall at one door, Shades was at another door, and some other guards Nanny didn't recognize were spaced around the room. Charlotte greeted them at that point, murmuring that Queen Clarisse had already welcomed everyone and had begun the dancing, as was customary, with the Prime Minister. She then usually danced with every Member of Parliament, but would be free to visit with them after that.

"Oh, my," Nanny murmured. "She has quite a few duty dances!"

"Yes, indeed," Charlotte smiled.

"How about you?" Nanny asked, suddenly. Charlotte looked so pretty, she deserved to enjoy herself at this event.

"Me?" Charlotte was startled. "I ... what do you mean?"

"Do YOU have any duty dances?" Sir Wilkes asked Charlotte, his face reddening slightly.

Nanny smiled to herself. He had explained her words to Charlotte much as he had tried explaining what she had said to Mrs. Daniels at that ill-fated tea last fall! It was nice to know he obviously was on the same wavelength!

"Me? No, of course not. I don't usually dance at all." Charlotte blushed herself.

"But you ARE allowed to, aren't you, pet?" Nanny questioned. "Surely you are going to be able to enjoy the ball in this room which you have so beautifully decorated ..."

"With your help!" Charlotte smiled shyly. "Actually, I have only danced at one ball ... I'm usually too busy trying to keep track of Queen Clarisse's dances, to be sure she doesn't miss anyone and cause a state crisis! That's my job. Now, if you'll excuse me a moment, I have to speak with a gentleman over there ..." and she was gone.

Suddenly Sir Wilkes chuckled. Nanny looked at him questioningly. "I was just thinking," he explained, "of you and Charlotte decorating this room ... and remembering you both dancing and singing ..."

Now Nanny was flushing hotly. "Aoww, you WOULD have to mention that, wouldn't you?" but her underlying amusement was obvious. Then, before she lost her nerve, she blurted out, "Sir Wilkes, would you care to dance?"

He looked at Nanny, then at the dance floor, then back to Nanny. Holding out his hand for hers, he said gallantly, "Why, Nanny, I can't think of anything I'd rather do!"

They joined the couples on the floor, and, after the moment of silence stretched longer and longer, they both made the attempt at what turned out to be rather stilted conversation.

"Magnificent spectacle, this ball, don't you think?" Sir Wilkes murmured.

"Oh, yes. Quite. Quite." She took a deep breath. "So ... our holiday is half over. Are you enjoying it thus far?"

"Oh, immensely, thank you. You?"

"Oh yes, me too."

"You are feeling more like yourself?"

"Much, thank you." She cast around in her mind for something else to say, to take the conversation off herself. "There are so many lovely things to do and to see here ... it makes it rawther difficult to choose what to do!"

"Oh, quite, quite." he agreed. "Yes, yes, terribly so."

Silence fell between them again. Noticing Sir Wilkes glancing over at the Queen, Nanny found herself wondering if he was dancing with her simply because he could not dance yet with his friend, or out of a sense of duty because he had been forced to bring her to Genovia as well as to this dance and felt he had to keep her entertained. As they twirled, he pulled her a little closer, and she thrilled to the heat of his body all down hers. Her fingers tightened on his as sudden desire rushed over her and, closing her eyes, she pressed against him longingly for a split second before drawing back modestly. No ... he wasn't dancing with her solely because he was duty-bound to do so. THAT much was obvious! She must appeal to him in some way, on some level. Nanny gradually relaxed and began to enjoy herself immensely.

During a lull in the evening, Charlotte approached Nanny and Sir Wilkes with the information that the Queen was finished with her duty dances, and Sir Wilkes was welcome to ask her to dance whenever he wished. At that moment, the man Nanny recognized as the Prime Minister stepped up and bowed to her.

"May I have this dance, Ma'am?" he asked Nanny, who felt nervousness welling up inside. "If you will excuse me, Sir Wilkes? Charlotte?"

"Of course, Mr. Motaz," murmured Charlotte, just loud enough for Nanny to hear the man's name.

Sending Charlotte a grateful glance, Nanny put her hand in Mr. Motaz', and was led to the floor. For such a large man, he was surprisingly light on his feet. Nanny noticed Sir Wilkes approaching Queen Clarisse, and then those two took to the floor as well. She turned her attention back to Sebastian, trying to force down the tiny jealous streak she so hated to feel.

"I understand you are visiting Genovia with Sir Wilkes," Sebastian said. "I trust you are enjoying your vacation, Ma'am?"

"Very much, thank you, Mr. Motaz," Nanny replied. "Please, call me Nanny."

"Thank you, Nanny. And I am Sebastian." He smiled broadly. "We haven't seen Sir Wilkes here for a number of years, and never before has he had a female companion. And such a charming female companion at that!"

Nanny almost stumbled. What exactly was he implying? Hesitantly, she said, "Sir Wilkes was kind enough to bring me here to recuperate. I'm not exactly his 'female companion'."

"Please forgive me, Nanny, I did not mean that to sound the way it obviously did." Sebastian looked noticeably distressed. "My wife would have my head had she heard me! It's just ... well, I must admit, I and many others in this room are astounded by the resemblance between you and Queen Clarisse. You could almost be sisters! It's quite remarkable, really."

Nanny was taken aback. "Queen Clarisse and I? You must be joking!" The B's had said something similar, but ...

"It doesn't feel as if you are looking in a mirror when you see her?"

"In a mirror DIMLY, perhaps," Nanny said, dazedly. "I never thought ..." It HAD occurred to her that there was a faint similarity between herself and Queen Clarisse, but it ended at the 'faint' as far as she was concerned. Nanny was too accustomed to her awkward movements, rawther large hips, botto and bosom, not to mention the fullness in her face, jaw and throat, to ever see a likeness to someone as slim, graceful and stylish as the Queen, for Lord's sake!

"Are you related? How long have you known the Queen? Oh dear, I'm doing it again. Please, Nanny, do not feel obligated to answer my boorish questions." now the Prime Minister sounded contrite. "Perhaps we should speak of the weather ... or our health! You say you came to Genovia to recuperate. Should you even be dancing?"

"I had pneumonia," Nanny explained. "I get tired easily, but I'm fine, fine, fine. I haven't danced much this evening."

"Such a shame to come to a gala event such as this and remain a wallflower," Sebastian smiled. "And speaking of wallflowers, with your permission, I should return you to Sir Wilkes, who appears to be looking for you even while dancing with Queen Clarisse, and ask Miss Charlotte for a dance. Now THERE is a young lady who tries hard to be a wallflower, but who is deserving of so much more!"

Nanny smiled at him. "You are so, so, so right about THAT, Sebastian! So it IS permissible for her to dance? I had wondered."

"Of COURSE she may dance! Everyone here may dance, as far as I am concerned."

"Even Shades?" Nanny asked, REALLY wanting to ask about Joey, but deciding to pick on Shades as he was the security guard she could see right then.

"Shades?" Sebastian looked blank. Nanny indicated the man by the door, and Sebastian laughed. "Of course even Shades! Joseph has danced with Queen Clarisse on rare occasions, so yes, even Shades is welcome to dance."

Joey had danced at a gala ball with the Queen? Nanny filed that information away for future use as well.

The two made their way to where Charlotte was watching the dancing with Joseph, unaware of their approach.

"Miss Charlotte?" Sebastian stepped up to her and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Charlotte's eyes grew wide. Joseph, on her the other side, caught Nanny's eye and they both grinned at each other. Shaking her head, almost stuttering with her protests, Charlotte tried to back away. Sebastian looked hurt. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, no, of course not, sir!" Charlotte blushed deeply, looking helplessly to Nanny for support.

Leaning forward, Nanny whispered in her ear, "Fake it until you make it." and gave her a little nudge forward.

Accepting Sebastian's hand at last, Charlotte reluctantly allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.

Nanny looked at Joseph. "Will you dance once with me?"

"Of course," he said, smoothly, and they moved onto the floor.

"I would have thought you'd rather dance with Sir Wilkes," Joseph said.

Nanny smiled. "I just wanted one more dance with you, for old time's sake, Joey. Then I want to see you dance with the Queen."

He raised his eyebrows. "Me? Dance with Queen Clarisse?"

"Sebastian said you have before, on occasion."

Now Joseph frowned slightly. "Once or twice, but ..."

"Charlotte didn't want to dance either, but I said to her what you once said to me. Remember? Fake it until you make it."

"Clarisse hasn't said a word to me, or even looked at me, all afternoon or evening. Something must have ..." The same thought occurred to them both. "We were seen this morning!"

Both stopped dancing, and another couple bumped into them. Sir Wilkes and Queen Clarisse. Seizing the moment, Joseph took Sir Wilkes' hand from the Queen's and smoothly changed places with him so that Joseph was with the Queen and Sir Wilkes was with Nanny. "With your permission, Sir Wilkes?" Joseph said, then, without waiting for a reply, he danced the Queen away.

Nanny followed Sir Wilkes' lead silently for a moment, then gathered her courage up, telling herself she could fake it as well as anyone else. "Sir Wilkes?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we ... could we sit this one out, please? I find I am rawther tired ..."

"Oh! Oh, by all means, Nanny! I'm terribly sorry! I should have thought ..."

O o O o O o

When Joseph had Clarisse in his arms, he noticed that she had paled considerably, and wouldn't look at him. Nor had she said a word for the first few moments of their dance. She HAD to have seen his meeting with Nanny that morning! "Wonderful party, Clarisse," he ventured to say.

"Charlotte is responsible for everything," was her distant reply.

He felt as though he was dancing with a statue, as she was not giving in to him at all. He wondered desperately how to approach the subject of this morning. For the first time ever, he was not holding Clarisse in his arms, but rather the Queen ... a brittle, distant Queen who very obviously wished to be somewhere else. Somehow he had the feeling that faking it this time would not help him in the slightest.

O o O o O o

The midnight buffet was set out, and after eating, most of the guests began to say their goodbyes. Nanny, tired and limping slightly because of swollen feet, sat for a time with Charlotte and Shades watching the dancers swirl past them. Then she urged them to leave her and dance themselves.

"Dance? Me?" Shades shook his head. "Oh, no! Not me!"

Fixing him with a stern glare, Nanny said firmly, "You expect Charlotte to watch boxing on television with you, even when she doesn't enjoy it, and you won't do something for her and with her that SHE enjoys? Shame on you, Shades!"

Charlotte, looking embarrassed, muttered that she did not need to dance, and Shades grinned triumphantly at Nanny. "See?"

Nanny stared him down, saying nothing.

Finally, grumbling, Shades stood up. "Oh, all right. Charlotte? Will you dance with me?" He bowed correctly and held out his hand to her.

After an agonizing moment, Charlotte put her hand in his and allowed him to draw her to her feet. "But if we dance, you'll be alone, Nanny!" she protested.

"Tosh, tosh, tosh, she's not alone!" Suddenly Sir Wilkes was there, a rather sober Clarisse by his side. "Run along, children."

"Children?" Shades and Charlotte looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

Clarisse smiled faintly. Nanny scrambled to get to her feet, but Clarisse waved her back down and sat beside her.

"Did you have many such dances when your husband King Rupert, may he live forever, was alive?" Nanny asked.

Shades and Charlotte, who had just turned away, both swung back with an incredulous look on their faces. Clarisse sat as if frozen, then a twinkle appeared in her eyes. Sir Wilkes bit off a sharp bark of laughter at the sight of Nanny's face. She was realizing she had said something very wrong, but wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Come dance with me, Nanny," Sir Wilkes said hurriedly, struggling to contain his laughter.

Forgetful of her sore feet, just wanting to escape her newest embarrassment, Nanny accepted quickly. As they began to dance, Sir Wilkes said in her ear, "The usual saying here is 'May he rest in peace', not 'May he live forever', Nanny. From what I knew of him, King Rupert was a decent enough chap, but I don't know ANYONE who would have wanted him to live forever!"

Nanny closed her eyes and wished desperately she could turn back the clock ... right back to when Eloise suggested she come to Genovia! Had she known then how she would embarrass herself from the moment she asked Charlotte what Clarisse did until now, she would have remained safely at home! Of course, she never would have met up with Joey again, and that DID make up for a lot of mortification! Well, she would fake enjoyment in this evening until she actually DID enjoy it! After all, what more could she ask, besides total anonymity, than to dance with Sir Wilkes? He was an absolutely divine, divine, divine dancer!

Then Sir Wilkes broke her bubble of happiness by timidly asked if she had known Joseph before coming to Genovia.

Nanny almost missed a step in her dancing. Surely Sir Wilkes had not seen herself and Joey that morning, too! How many MORE people would have seen them? Now THIS was humiliating! "Actually, yes, I knew him a long time ago. We lost touch. I only recognized him yesterday."

"Remarkable!"

"Yes, quite so."

Sir Wilkes hesitantly commented, "He must have been a very ... close ... friend. Oh dear, I had quite forgotten your poor feet, Nanny! Perhaps we should retire ... er, perhaps YOU should retire to your room, and I to mine ... Oh dear, perhaps we should speak with Clarisse ..." Now he was blushing vividly as he steered her back to the Queen.

Nanny was left feeling rawther frustrated, still uncertain of his feelings. Had Sir Wilkes seen her with Joey this morning, and did he really care? Wasn't he more interested in his 'friend', Clarisse? Oh, Nanny was ready to retire all right: ready to 'retire' all the way back to New York!

O o O o O o

Her room was dimly lit by the moonlight streaming in the window when Nanny awoke in the middle of the night. She stumbled to the bathroom, pushing back the hair that had escaped from her night braid, then back to sit on the side of the bed. Her feet were still a little swollen, so she vowed to wear her old shoes the next day, and not worry about being elegant! Feeling dry after the wine she had consumed at the ball, she picked up the water glass that had been left on her bedside table, and gulped. She must have been half asleep, she realized later, because the water went down the wrong way and suddenly she was coughing and choking and unable to stop or to catch her breath. Panic gripped her, and she had visions of dying alone in Genovia without ever talking with Joey again and no one in New York ever hearing anything about her again, because Sir Wilkes would marry Queen Clarisse and live happily ever after here ...

In the midst of her struggles to stop coughing and draw a normal breath, Nanny suddenly realized that the connecting door had crashed open and Sir Wilkes was in her room ... his arms around her as he sat beside her, supporting her, patting her back awkwardly as if she was a child in need of comfort. "I just ... just swallowed the wrong way ..." she managed to croak hoarsely.

"It's all right, Nanny," his voice was low and soothing, his lips at her temple. "You'll be all right. You must have been doing too much today. Remember you're still recuperating ..."

"Coughing hurts ..." she murmured when at last the coughing stopped. "I was scared, Willy ... but you're here," She gripped his pyjama top and rubbed her face on his shoulder, not really aware of what she was doing. "S'all right now, but so, so, so tired ..." and she promptly fell asleep again.

Shocked, Sir Wilkes sat on the edge of the bed, a sleeping Nanny in his arms. "Good heavens," he muttered, using the light of the moon to look down at her peaceful face framed by wisps of hair, and the thick braid over her shoulder. He tried moving to lie her down properly, but she mumbled something and clenched both fists more tightly on his pyjamas. Sighing, he resigned himself to sitting up just a little longer, idly wondering why he wasn't more concerned about propriety than about how wonderful it felt to be holding her so close in his protective embrace.

He found himself echoing Eloise's phraseology as he thought, 'I absolutely LOVE being the strong one in a relationship!' No other woman had ever looked up to him in awe, had been so obviously bowled over by his mere presence. Only Nanny. She made him feel like a giant ... she made him feel like a man. Only Nanny. Yes, he knew Clarisse liked him, but he knew she was often impatient with his shyness and frustrated by his inability to be forceful. Women like Mrs. Daniels occasionally fawned over him because of his title. But only Nanny adored him for who HE was, for HIMSELF, or so Eloise had told him.

A smile spread over his face, and he carefully leaned back against her pillows, still cradling Nanny in his arms. She was certainly very, very special. His smile widened as he thought of her performance that afternoon with Charlotte. He adored that wild side of her, probably because it prompted him to force aside his own inhibitions and be the person he would like to be. Yes, indeed, Nanny was VERY special. Maybe some day he'd gather enough courage to actually TELL her!

O o O o O o

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

His lips coaxed hers to open and he deepened the kiss. Nanny felt the rush of ecstasy beginning to flood through her, and she arched closer to him. Joey's moustache tickled and ... wait a minute. Joey, HER Joey, was clean-shaven! Who ...? Why, it was Sir Wilkes ... no, Willy. Dear, dear, dear Willy. His kisses become more passionate and Nanny moaned her dream lover's name aloud. "Willy, oh YES, Willy!"

"Mmm, Nanny ..."

Dragged awake by the choked murmur in her ear, Nanny forced her eyes open to find herself snuggled against Sir Wilkes. She drew in a deep breath and looked up to see him open his eyes, as bewildered by his whereabouts as she was. They had been sleeping in each other's arms! He caught his breath, then a beatific smile spread over his face. For a moment, Nanny allowed herself to press yearningly into him, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder, still caught up in her dream. "Oh, yes, Willy ..." she groaned. Then reality crashed around her. Oh, my Lord, what were they doing?

"Aoww, KNICKERS!" she muttered, leaping out of the bed and pulling off one of the blankets to wrap around herself.

Shocked into full consciousness by her sudden movement, Sir Wilkes yanked up the sheet and clutched it to his chin, disregarding the fact that he was adequately clothed in his flannel pyjamas, and lay motionless as he stared up at her with eyes as wide and startled as hers. For a moment they were silent, eyes rivetted upon the other, both breathing heavily. Then Sir Wilkes began to stammer his apologies and explanations about her choking, holding him and falling asleep even as Nanny began to apologize and explain herself.

Just then, the B's knocked on the door and walked in. For a moment, everything was eerily still. The B's wondering gazes went from Nanny to Sir Wilkes and back, then they almost fell over themselves retreating from the room, stammering their own apologies.

Sir Wilkes appeared to be in a state of complete shock. "Well, I guess we've frightened THEM away now," Nanny tried to laugh. "What must they be thinking?" She took a step forward and tripped over the blanket she was holding. With a little scream, throwing her arms out for balance and thereby losing her blanket, she fell onto the bed, sprawling across Sir Wilkes' chest.

He grunted as she landed on him, and closed his eyes. Nanny was horrified. Had she KILLED him? "Open your eyes! Get up!" she cried under her breath, wriggling back and trying to get to her feet. Even amidst her turmoil, she was acutely conscious of the pleasure derived from her breasts pressing on his chest. "GET UP, Sir Wilkes!"

His eyes opened, dazed. "I AM up," he spoke hoarsely, with a touch of bewilderment in his voice. "And I daresay that if you were to move a little lower and keep squirming like that, I would be more _UP_ than I have ever been in my life!"

Heat suffused her face and spread downwards rapidly. "Aoww!" she cried again, horrified at her actions and thoughts. She struggled to get off him as quickly as she could, retreating to the far corner of the room, blanket in hand.

"I DO apologize for saying that, Nanny!" he jerked upright, his eyes wider than ever. "I cannot THINK what came over me!" Clearing his throat, he lurched out of the bed, still clinging to the sheet. He edged over to the connecting door, almost tripping over the legs of his pyjama bottoms. "I'll just, that is, I must ... perhaps we should ... er, excuse me ..." The moment he was through the door, he shut it with a bang.

As the effects of her erotic dream and subsequent actions gradually subsided, a stupefied Nanny repeated to herself, "Yes, perhaps we should ..."

O o O o O o

At breakfast that morning, Nanny sat as silently as the other two. Clarisse was still trying to sort out her feelings for Joseph and why seeing him kissing Nanny had been so devastating. It didn't help that, as usual, Joseph was standing by the door at his post. She kept her eyes down and picked at her food. At last, Clarisse forced herself to look up and smile. "I suppose we are all tired from last evening's festivities."

"Oh, quite," Nanny murmured.

"Terribly so," agreed Sir Wilkes, not raising his eyes from his plate.

"Nanny, I, umm, understand that your ladies' maids ..." Clarisse began.

Nanny's head shot up, her eyes wide. "They DIDN'T!"

Sir Wilkes' reaction was almost as strong, as he dropped his fork on the floor and bent down to pick it up, fumbling for his napkin at the same time.

Clarisse was bewildered. "They didn't? Didn't what? I was going to say that I heard they were learning the job and hoped to be assigned to my grand-daughter when she moves here in a couple of months. What didn't they do?" She stared at the other two, who were fiery red.

The two glanced quickly at each other, then away again, and both spoke at once. "Nothing." "Never mind." "No need to mention ..." "Quite so."

"Hmmm," Clarisse was not convinced, but realized she was not going to get any more information out of the other two right now. Perhaps she could have a chat with Wilkes later ... "Charlotte has managed to free up my schedule for today, so I thought we could drive to Mertz to the beach today. I DID promise you, Nanny, that you would get to see some of the country while you're here."

"That would be fine, fine, fine," Nanny agreed, nodding.

"Wilkes, I noticed you dancing quite a bit last night. Are you up to going to the beach after your strenuous evening? " Sir Wilkes' face reddened even more, and Clarisse noticed a twitch of Nanny's lips as if she had said something amusing. Now the Queen was definitely intrigued. She added, "If you'd rather not go to the beach, perhaps you could come up with another suggestion?"

Sir Wilkes mumbled something incomprehensible, so Clarisse turned to Nanny. "Well, I suppose it's really up to you, Nanny."

Again a faint smile crossed Nanny's face, although her face flushed as well at that one. "I, er, I should like to go to the beach very much." Then she added wickedly, "No doubt Sir Wilkes will rise to the occasion when the time comes."

Almost choking on his last mouthful of tea, Sir Wilkes looked helplessly at Clarisse. She patted his hand reassuringly. "Nanny's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Putting his napkin to his lips, Sir Wilkes coughed again, not looking at the others. Clarisse leaned forward solicitously, "Wilkes? Maybe you'd be better standing. Can you get up?"

Nanny, in spite of her embarrassment, could not contain herself any longer, and her infectious laughter exploded, easing her tension considerably although it did nothing for Clarisse's curiosity.

O o O o O o

Joseph parked the royal limousine by the steps to the private beach at Mertz, then opened the door for Clarisse. Sir Wilkes climbed out the other side and held the door open for Nanny to get out. They still weren't looking or speaking to each other. Clarisse was almost at her wits' end with the two of them. What had happened? Was Wilkes, like her, still thinking of the kiss they had seen Nanny and Joseph exchanging the day before? Perhaps she should try to get him to talk a bit. Then, seeing Nanny step up to Joseph and murmur something to him, Clarisse decided she would speak with Wilkes now. Perhaps if she tried to ignore Joseph and Nanny, the hurt twisting inside her would die down somewhat. Why could she not stop thinking of Joseph in that way?

The four walked slowly down the steps to the beach, then rather naturally fell into pairs once there. Due to the continued absence of the B's, Nanny had been able to leave her new shoes in her room and her feet were once more encased in her comfortable, sensible shoes. Oh, they weren't nearly as elegant, for sure, sure, sure, but she almost felt like dancing in them! Rawther like talking with an old friend and being comfortable instead of being with someone to whom she was attracted yet nervous and unable to completely be herself! She took Joseph's arm as they walked, and her face mirrored her delight in being by the ocean.

"I think the sea is absolutely divine, divine, divine!" she sighed happily.

"Hmm," Joseph responded absently.

Looking at him, Nanny realized he was gazing after the Queen and Sir Wilkes. "Joey?" she said, tugging his arm to make him stop walking. "Joey, have you spoken to the Queen? DID she see our kiss?"

"I tried to speak to her, but ..."

"You must, must, MUST talk to her! Tell her it was not a PASSIONATE kiss. Would it help if I told her, do you think?"

"I'm not sure she will listen to you, either," he said moodily.

"Perhaps her heart is broken," Nanny said softly. "It's a terrible thing to have your heart broken, Joey."

"I know," sighed Joseph. "I, well, I don't like to think of her with a broken heart, but I DO like the thought that she cares enough about me to have her heart broken by something I do. Does that make sense?"

"For sure, sure, sure," Nanny said soothingly. "You need to talk to her, Joey. You must tell her you love her. Make, make, MAKE her listen to you!"

"Nan, Clarisse already has said that we can't talk about 'us', since there can be nothing between us while she is Queen of Genovia."

"Why not?"

"The von Trokens," Joseph kicked the sand, a grim look on his face.

"I don't understand."

"Baron von Troken and his wife want the throne. He wants to be king. They are looking for any excuse they can find to wrest the throne from Clarisse, especially if they can do it before Princess Mia is twenty-one. Then it won't matter that there is a Renaldi ready to rule ... the von Trokens will have already taken over. Unfortunately, there are enough people in Genovia who would prefer a King to a Queen ... especially a young, inexperienced Queen such as Princess Mia will be. If I press Clarisse too hard now, or if it becomes general knowledge that I am in love with her, the von Trokens will be clamouring about scandal, treason, adultery, and God knows what else. No ... we cannot have anyone find out about us. Assuming there IS an 'us' after yesterday."

For a moment, Nanny watched the waves crashing on the beach while she thought about his dilemma. Then she said, "Joey, I'm constantly being reminded by Eloise to say what I am feeling ... to follow my heart ... or rather, to listen to what's in other people's hearts. You must know how she feels about you."

"I know how I HOPE she feels about me. There have been times when I swear I've seen love for me in her eyes ... but she will not allow herself, or me, to say anything. Sometimes I wonder if she has ever really admitted her true feelings even to herself. Well, Princess Mia will be crowned queen in just a few months. THAT is when I plan to speak openly to Clarisse, and hopefully when I will be able to convince her to marry me."

"You'll let me know?" Nanny asked.

"I will," he shrugged.

"Pinky promise, promise, promise?" Nanny held up her finger, smiling widely, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

Joseph couldn't resist her smile. He chuckled and linked fingers with her. "I promise, Nan," he vowed.

"Good." She tugged on his arm and they resumed their walk.

"And you?" Joseph asked at last. "You'll tell Sir Wilkes you like him?"

"Joey, I CAN'T! How would that look? He's above my station! He ..." she stopped suddenly, seeing Joseph's sly grin. Rather shyly, Nanny smiled back at him. "I daresay you are thinking I should take my own advice?"

"I daresay I am. If you feel about him as it appears you do. Tell me, Nan, what happened between you two? You were both blushing this morning, you're not talking to each other ... and I heard a rather garbled story reportedly from Brigitte and Brigitta in the kitchen ..."

Nanny's face went red again. "Nothing happened at all, all, all!" she muttered. "Not that I can remember! We were just ... caught in a rawther compromising position ... but it was nothing, nothing, nothing!"

O o O o O o

"Well, Wilkes?" Clarisse said, when the silence between them had stretched too long for her patience.

He started a little. "Well, what?"

"What is the problem?"

"Problem?"

Clarisse sighed. "Wilkes, I'm going to get personal here, but please remember we are old friends. What is wrong between you and Nanny?"

He stumbled a little in the sand. Clarisse's hands caught his arms, and she continued to hold him. "Is it because of yesterday, when we saw ...?"

"Oh, no ... well, not entirely ... I must admit, that had not crossed my mind today ..."

"I see," Clarisse waited, but he was not forthcoming with any more information. "Then was it something that happened last night at the ball?"

"No, no, no ..."

"Wilkes, PLEASE," Clarisse entreated him. Then she changed tactics. "You know, I always felt that I should keep my emotions hidden, the stiff upper lip, and all that, just as we were taught."

"Indeed."

"Well, getting to know my grand-daughter changed that for me. More and more, she has been encouraging me to express my feelings aloud. And you know, it DOES get easier ... and it is SO much more comfortable when you are able to trust your emotions."

"I see. So, when you saw Nanny and ... Joseph ... yesterday, you were jealous?"

Clarisse was taken aback. "Well, I ... I ... Wilkes, really, I ..."

Wilkes smiled, delighted that he had guessed correctly. "You WERE perturbed by the sight. I simply cannot imagine that all your emotions were solely on MY behalf ..."

"Oh ... I ..."

"Clarisse ... you said your grand-daughter teaching you to ... well, to 'feel' again, so to speak. Is it possible that Joseph has had something to do with this change as well?"

Clarisse frowned at him for a moment, then she gave a short laugh and said, "You certainly managed to turn the tables on me, didn't you? When did you become so bold?"

He blushed, and his eyes involuntarily drifted to Nanny further down the beach before looking at Clarisse again. "I do believe that I have learned from Nanny ... and perhaps from Eloise, in a way. She is most remarkable for such a small child. Nanny said something once that I have never forgotten. She is constantly being reminded by Eloise to say what she is feeling, to follow her heart and to listen to what's in other people's hearts. I suppose that is what I am trying to do with you now."

"Wilkes, I see something in the way you look at Nanny and speak to her ... well, I've never seen you like this before."

"I've never felt quite like this before." With a self-conscious laugh, he added, "I sometimes feel like a teenager. I do believe this morning I acted rather like one as well."

"Oh?"

He blushed harder and his eyes stayed on the sand by his feet. "It's not important. Well, it was important, but ... suffice to say, Clarisse," He looked up at her, a somewhat astonished look on his face, "I do believe that I am in love, for the first time in my life. Really truly in love! At my age!"

Clarisse couldn't help herself, she smiled at his overwhelmed visage. "And does Nanny feel the same?"

"I believe so. That is, I THOUGHT so ... although, yesterday ... but I am sure there is an explanation for that! I mean, last night ... this morning ..." He floundered in the quagmire of self-abasement and humiliation. The events of the last night and that morning had driven Nanny's revelation of her previous meeting with Joseph completely out of his head.

Clarisse took pity on him. Besides, she wanted to believe that he was right, that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation for the kiss they had seen between Joseph and Nanny. "Oh, Wilkes ..." Her hand smoothed down the side of his face.

"Your feelings for Joseph ... they are well-hidden, Clarisse. In fact, I'd venture to guess they have even been hidden from YOU!" he managed to blurt out.

Smiling wryly, Clarisse nodded. "You are a very good friend, Wilkes, and now that you are following Nanny's advice, you are able to read me almost too well. I, like you, have just realized that I am in love. However, because of my circumstances as Queen of Genovia, my love for Joseph MUST remain hidden in shadows, even from Joseph himself." Taking a deep breath, she added softly, "Life in the shadows is rather lonely, I find. Wilkes, I urge you to take your happiness while you can."

O o O o O o

Joseph drove them to the exclusive hotel in Mertz for lunch. Clarisse put on her sunglasses and tied a scarf over her head in an attempt to remain unknown, although she didn't expect it would work. The four walked into the hotel restaurant, and were immediately shown a table in a secluded corner by the window, as per Joseph's request. That way, he and Clarisse could keep their sunglasses on without other patrons or the waiters questioning their apparel. It was something they had done many times in the past, and had generally worked quite well ... even in Genovia!

Nanny, feeling a little easier after her talk with Joseph, tried to copy Clarisse's mannerisms. In a somewhat convoluted thinking process, Nanny decided that since Sir Wilkes was fond of Clarisse, perhaps if Nanny could be like her in some ways, he would be fond of HER, too. She smiled across the table at Clarisse. "I must say, I was surprised and pleased that you were able to come here with us today. Yours must be a very busy life."

"It can be, indeed," Clarisse agreed. "Fortunately, I have Charlotte to organize it for me. And your life must be hectic as well, in charge of a six-year-old."

"And such a REMARKABLE child!" Sir Wilkes put in.

"Yes," Nanny's eyes were a little wistful, "she's a love ... most of the time. She can also be quite a handful, however, that's for sure, sure, sure! I do hope she is enjoying Paris with her mother."

"Actually, I was relieved that her mother agreed to take charge of her, for once," Sir Wilkes said. He looked at Clarisse, "I think Nanny is given entirely too much responsibility, and she is severely overworked as a result. Why, she was so rundown, it's no wonder she contracted pneumonia! Just look at how thin she is now!"

Nanny blushed painfully. "Aoww, it's not so bad as that!" she protested.

"I'm sure Nanny does a wonderful job with the child," Joseph added. "She always ..." he broke off quickly.

Clearing her throat, Nanny changed the subject. "Tell me, your ... er ... Clarisse, does Charlotte live at the palace?"

Surprised by the question, Clarisse looked from Joseph to Nanny, then said slowly, "I believe she does." It was Nanny's turn to look surprised. Clarisse bit her lip and, easing off her sunglasses, rubbed her nose reflectively. "I ... I suppose I should know more about ..."

Joseph leaned forward. "No, Clarisse. Actually, Charlotte and I agreed that that sort of information would be kept strictly confidential. If everyone knew how to track down Charlotte, myself, Shades, or any other member of your staff, the security aspect could become a nightmare."

"I never thought of that," Nanny murmured, just as Clarisse said the same thing at the same time. They glanced quickly at each other, and their identical blue eyes both sparkled with humour. Then Clarisse slipped her sunglasses on again as the waiter came with their order.

"Will there be anything else, your Majesty?" the man asked, subserviently.

Both Nanny and Clarisse looked up, and BOTH were shocked to see that he was staring at Nanny. Joseph quickly stood up and said to the man in a low voice, "Please, we are trying to stay anonymous, today. Would it be possible to refrain from calling any attention to the Queen?"

"Of course, sir! Yes, sir! Whatever you say, sir!" The poor man stammered as he backed away. "I just forgot! I should have realized she was trying to be inconspicuous ..."

When they were alone, the four of them looked at each other, then began to laugh.

"I do believe we have something going here," Clarisse said finally, wiping her eyes. "Nanny shall be me for the afternoon. Joseph, if you take Wilkes' hat and cane when we leave, the two of YOU will be anonymous as well! After all, I'm sure the waiter recognized YOU."

"No doubt," Joseph said. "Are you sure you ...?"

"Capital idea, my dear fellow!" Sir Wilkes beamed. "I'd love a chance to drive the limousine!"

"Oh, no!" Clarisse shook her head. "I remember the last time I was with you when you were driving, and I refuse to set foot in any vehicle with you in charge!"

"My dear Clarisse, we were all of ten, and it was the pony's fault for running away with us. If it had just been walking, the cart would not have overturned into the mud hole!"

Joseph and Nanny looked at each other and chuckled at the image. Then Nanny said, "I really do not think I could presume to ... to assume your identity, your ... er, Clarisse!"

"Nonsense! It'll be an experience you'll never forget!" Clarisse said.

When they left the hotel, Sir Wilkes handed Joseph his bowler and his cane. At the door, Nanny noticed the blooming rose bush in the gardens in front ... the mauve Queen Clarisse roses. "Oh, look! You men really should have a rosebud in your lapels, don't you think?" She began to walk across the grass to pick one.

"There is a sign saying Stay Off The Grass," warned Joseph.

"Not to mention the one Do Not Pick The Flowers," added Sir Wilkes.

"Oh, tush," Clarisse waved her hand. "They're her roses!"

Nanny, who had stopped short at Joseph's words, let out a snort at Clarisse's comment. "Right," she said, dryly. "MY roses."

The waiter who had served them happened to step out the door just then. He looked over at Nanny, then at the sign, then said, "Might I be of some help, your ... ummm, shall I pick some roses for you?"

"Young man, the sign DOES say not to pick the flowers," Nanny said in the most regal tone she could manage. Then she smiled, and added, "but I would dearly love it if you could possibly give me two buds for these fine gentlemen here."

Nodding eagerly, the young man picked two rosebuds, wincing as the thorns pierced his fingers. He handed them to Nanny with an elaborate bow, and she graciously thanked him, and walked back to the other three. Clarisse noticed the man eyeing Nanny's shoes and rather stiff-legged walk with a puzzled look, and could barely contain her laughter. Nanny handed one of the roses to Clarisse, and turned automatically to Sir Wilkes to put the rose she had in his lapel. Clarisse hesitated only a moment, then busied herself putting her rose into Joseph's lapel.

"Clarisse, we MUST talk ..." he whispered urgently, catching her hand.

"Not now. Tomorrow, perhaps," she murmured back, disengaging her hand and turning away without saying anything more. She spoke up to the others. "Shall we leave the limousine here and walk down the main street?"

For the rest of the afternoon, the four had a marvellous time exploring the shops in the small village of Mertz. They soon had a crowd of children following them, hearing the excited whispers that the queen was in town. When they finally returned to the hotel for the limousine, they found a small group of reporters eager to talk to the Queen.

Nanny shrank back when they all thrust their microphones into her face and demanded her responses to their town, the sights, the economic backlash to the bann of fruit pesticides and numerous other issues. Joseph tossed the cane to Sir Wilkes after pushing Clarisse towards the vehicle and hissed to the other man, "Get her into the limousine NOW!"

Sir Wilkes put his arm around Clarisse and hustled her into the car. Joseph, meanwhile, waded through the reporters and rescued Nanny, who was trying to answer some of the more non-committal questions with the poise she knew surrounded Clarisse like a cloak. With his hand on the small of her back, waving away the microphones, Joseph managed to get Nanny to the car. Shutting the door behind her, he got into the driver's seat and soon they were driving away. For a moment there was silence in the limousine, then Joseph looked in the mirror, straight into Nanny's eyes, and said, "You thought the bann on pesticides would be very good for GERMS?"

"Did I say that?" Nanny gasped.

"Actually, I expect we shall read in this evening's news that her Majesty, Queen Clarisse, said that."

Again there was a moment of silence, then all four exploded into laughter.

O o O o O o

After supper that evening, Clarisse, Nanny and Sir Wilkes went to the library. Charlotte and Joseph were there, Charlotte finding the news on the television. They sat down to see if their afternoon escapade had made the television news. Sure enough, it had. Nanny groaned when she saw herself, wide-eyed but struggling to act in control of things.

Charlotte shook her head, smiling at the sight of Joseph in Sir Wilkes' bowler. Then she said thoughtfully, "Your Majesty, may I say that it is rather remarkable how similar in appearance you and Nanny are. Why, it really IS hard to tell which one of you is which in some of those blurry distance shots in the village square."

"I must say, I noticed that too," Sir Wilkes said. "Quite remarkable, really. If I didn't know better, I'd wonder if you two were twins."

"If I didn't know better, I would wonder myself," Clarisse said.

"I DO know better," Nanny put in. "I like to think I am a fairly good mimic, and that's all I was trying to do this afternoon, but I must say that I am not, not, NOT in the same class as you! It's like I said to the Prime Minister last night ... I might be a mirror image of Queen Clarisse, but it's a dim, dim, dim mirror!"

At that moment, the final shot of Nanny came on the television, when she had blurted out the line that Joseph had repeated in the limousine. Charlotte stared at the screen, then at Clarisse, and finally at Nanny. "Did you really say what I THOUGHT I heard?"

Nanny hid her red face in her hands, and wailed, "The question took me by surprise!"

Clarisse laughed again. "Oh, please, Nanny, don't be upset! I think it's wonderful! I've always wanted to say something that would make people think ... and believe me, this will make them think!"

"Hmm, and I really couldn't guess what, what, WHAT they will think!" Nanny grumbled, frowning when all the others in the room began to chuckle.

As the previous night had been quite late, it was agreed that they would all have an early night. Charlotte spoke in an undertone to Nanny, saying that she understood there had been a problem with Brigitte and Brigitta that morning. Nanny turned a little red.

"If it was something they said or did, you must tell me. They are only on trial in this position as ladies' maids, you know." Charlotte persisted.

"They did not tell you what they saw?" Nanny whispered, hoping Sir Wilkes, Joseph and especially the Queen would not hear.

"No," Charlotte looked puzzled. "Just that, well, they felt they had walked in on something private and were loathe to return."

"So they don't want to ..."

"I assume they are afraid that YOU do not wish their services any longer. They are quite upset. You must tell me if they were out of line, or if you wish them to be reprimanded in any way ..."

"Now, Charlotte, we are much better than that! Much, much, much!" Nanny shook her head firmly. "The B's do not deserve a reprimand any more than we ... er, than I do!"

A faint smile crossed Charlotte's face. "The B's?" she inquired.

"I cannot remember which is which," Nanny said, lifting her chin and staring at Charlotte unapologetically. "If it is their wish, I would be most, most, MOST happy to have them attend me in the morning."

The sound of light clapping made Nanny turn to look at Clarisse, who was smiling impishly. "You are sounding more and more like a Queen," she said. "If you were here longer, you could attend princess or queen lessons with Mia, couldn't she, Charlotte? Not that you need them. I thought you did very well today, Nanny, and I thank you for putting up with the reporters in my place."

"Aoww, that's fine, fine, fine," Nanny murmured, a reluctant smile tugging her own lips.

Sir Wilkes escorted Nanny to her room, and they stood awkwardly at the door, looking everywhere but at each other. Finally he blurted out, "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Nanny!"

"It was a fun day. Thank you for bringing me here, Sir Wilkes. Good night. I ... I DO hope I won't disturb you tonight, for sure, sure, sure."

"Tosh, tosh, tosh ... it was my pleasure, indeed." Then he realized what he had said. He began to back away hurriedly. "Er, good night."

"See you downstairs tomorrow morning," Nanny murmured, beginning to flush herself.

"Right. Tomorrow. Downstairs." Sir Wilkes hesitated for a moment, then, with a determined look on his face, stepped back towards Nanny, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. His lips grazed hers. Startled but nonetheless delighted, Nanny adjusted her position to properly kiss him back. They broke apart, then, without a word, both scurried into their own rooms, slamming the doors.

O o O o O o

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Nanny slowly came awake, aware of knocking on her door and someone calling "Ma'am? Ma'am, are you awake?"

Unable to even fully open her eyes, so deep had been her sleep, she dragged herself out of the bed and began staggering across the room towards the door, her eyes only open a slit. As she passed it, the connecting door to Sir Wilkes' room opened. Startled, she lurched away, stubbing her toe painfully on a chair. "OWW!"

Hopping back, the pain in her foot almost paralysing her, she crashed into Sir Wilkes, whose arms automatically encircled her as he stumbled back himself at the force of their collision. The door to the hallway opened, and both Nanny and Sir Wilkes looked over.

There stood the B's, their mouths open wide and their faces flushing. "Not again!" one wailed as the other slammed the door shut.

Sir Wilkes and Nanny looked at each other, then Nanny began to chuckle. Soon her chuckles became deep laughter. Sir Wilkes held her helplessly, wondering what he should do. Was Nanny having a fit?

"Again!" Nanny gasped at last. "Oh, my Lord, they had, had, had to see us AGAIN!" Unable to stop laughing, tears began flowing down her cheeks.

Alarmed, Sir Wilkes did the only thing he could think of to bring her back to herself. He kissed her. Still trembling from the laughter that convulsed her body, Nanny wound her arms around his neck and returned his kisses enthusiastically.

Again a knock came on the door, and just as it opened with one of the B's saying, "But, Charlotte, they're ...", Sir Wilkes jerked back from Nanny even as she thrust him away from her.

Charlotte, open-mouthed, looked from one to the other, her face flushing. Without saying a word, she started to back out of the doorway, but Sir Wilkes cried, "Wait! I'll go! I should ... we just ... You ... you ask Nanny ..." and he disappeared into his own room.

The B's also vanished down the hallway, obviously too traumatised to remain. Nanny opened her mouth, then closed it. What could she say? They had been caught yet again in an extremely compromising situation!

"I'm sorry," Charlotte whispered at last. "I ... I should have listened to Brigitta when she was trying to tell me ... but I thought she was saying something was wrong with you!"

Nanny sank down on the chair and put her head in her hands. "Something IS wrong with me, Charlotte. I'm in love with someone I should not, not, not love!"

Hesitantly, Charlotte came further in. "What do you mean? Why shouldn't you love him? It's obvious Sir Wilkes loves you."

"Only because I look a bit like Queen Clarisse, and she's not in love with him!" Nanny burst out, surprising herself as well as Charlotte. Nanny hadn't realized that that was a very real fear she had ... not until this moment.

Charlotte's arms slid around Nanny and she cuddled her. "What happened to the self-confident woman who was telling ME to be more confident ... to fake it until I make it?"

"Oh, Charlotte ... I'm just an old, old, old woman. I'm not used to, well, to living like royalty, for Lord's sake!"

"I think you're wrong, for what it's worth."

"Wrong?"

"Oh, not about being used to living like royalty, although I really don't think you have a problem with that either. But I meant, wrong about Sir Wilkes only loving you because of your similarity in looks to the Queen. You don't REALLY look at him very often, do you?"

"What? Of course I do! Why, I ..." Nanny stopped and thought about it for a minute. "Well, maybe I don't very often at that. Not REALLY look at him. It's like asking a cat to look at a king!"

Charlotte chuckled. "Well, let me tell you, his eyes follow you all the time. He's fascinated by you. Oh, he looks at Queen Clarisse and talks to her perhaps more than to you, but they are very good friends. When he looks at YOU, you can see him almost puff up ... it's, well, it seems to me that he knows you like him, and that makes him feel really good about himself. You've given HIM confidence, just by liking him!"

Nanny stared at her. "Are you sure, sure, sure?"

Hugging her tightly, Charlotte nodded. "I am sure, sure, sure." Then she released the older woman and asked, "Joey?"

Grinning, Nanny said, "I met him when we were teenagers. Naturally, like everyone around, I got a huge crush on him. We did a lot together one summer ... he saved my life, I must say! It was good, good, good to see him again, but ... he's just a friend. Shades?" she adroitly changed the conversation to Charlotte.

Shrugging, Charlotte admitted, "Maybe more than a friend, some day ... but not right now. I'm busy enough with Queen Clarisse's life to worry much about my own. Who knows what the future will hold?"

"I predict a brilliant career for you, Charlotte ... maybe you'll go into Parliament one day!"

Charlotte laughed. "Wouldn't THAT be something? Well, we'll see. Now, are you ready to get dressed? I'll start packing your bags, if you like."

"I would like that very much, love," Nanny hugged her and stood up, taking a deep breath as she looked at the closed connecting door. Then she said, "Let's move, move, move!"

O o O o O o

When Nanny got downstairs, she found Queen Clarisse alone in the dining room. Clarisse looked up from reading the paper and sipping at her tea and smiled. "Good morning, Nanny! Or is it afternoon yet?"

"Your ..." Nanny began, a little uncertain of what to call the Queen. She wasn't used to be alone with a Queen, for Lord's sake!

"Nanny..." Clarisse said, warningly. "You've BEEN 'your Majesty', and you know what it feels like. Mayn't I be Clarisse to you as well as to Wilkes? I thought we were friends now!"

"Oh, to be sure, sure, sure ..." Nanny slipped into her chair.

"Speaking of Wilkes, is he coming down for lunch? Have you both finished packing?"

Nanny grew pink and her eyes fixed on the cup of coffee that was slipped in front of her by a maid who disappeared as quickly as she had come. "I ..."

Clarisse sighed. "Oh, please, Nanny. Not again. NOW what has happened? I really can't take ANOTHER mystery on top of yesterday morning! Wilkes wouldn't tell me a thing about it, although I gave him every opportunity! Is it something to do with your ladies' maids?"

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose ... and Charlotte ..." Nanny mumbled.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Sighing, Nanny looked at the Queen directly. "Only if you can turn the clock back, back, back." She drooped a bit, then murmured, "Joey used to say I would act before I thought, and I guess I still, still, still do."

"Joey?" Then Clarisse's eyes widened. "JOSEPH?" He 'used to say'? Nanny and Joseph had met before? That explained EVERYTHING! Well, except for the kiss, which still hurt when Clarisse allowed herself to think of it.

Nanny saw the tiny flare of jealousy in Clarisse's eyes, and she smiled crookedly. "Sometimes, no matter how much we WANT to help, it's just not possible, is it? My Eloise is always wanting to fix things. But she's learning that she just can't fix everything. Some things are just too big. Clarisse, we weren't going to say anything to anyone, but it's just getting bigger. I told Charlotte, now I'll tell you ... and you must ask Joey, er, Joseph to tell you the rest. We were very good friends for a time when we were very, very, very young, and we simply lost touch, as friends do. I only care for him as a friend. His heart is ... otherwise engaged, as I'm sure you know."

"I know?" Clarisse echoed, amazed she was still sitting so calmly when she wanted to dance around the room for joy to know that Nanny and Joseph were only friends. "I can't possibly know something like that!"

Again Nanny's crooked smile crossed her face. "Are you sure about that, Clarisse?" she asked. "Are you really, really, really sure? Another thing Eloise has told me is that even though she can't fix everything, she's going to keep on trying. And then she asks if I don't think I should keep trying, too. I think that's something we ALL should remember, don't you?"

After a moment, Clarisse said softly, "Wilkes was right. Eloise IS a remarkable child. And Nanny, speaking of Wilkes ... I think you should tell him about you and Joseph. We ... he was with me when we saw you two out in the garden. I think it affected him, although he's sometimes difficult to read, and I hate to think of him suffering. He's such a dear, sweet man. Nanny, please, take care of him for me. He is VERY special to me."

Nanny was rawther uncomfortable. Joey liked Clarisse ... Charlotte had assured Nanny that Sir Wilkes liked HER ... but what was Clarisse saying? Was she saying she really cared for ...?

Clarisse obviously picked up something in her manner or in her eyes, and she smiled. "No, Nanny, I don't love Wilkes. I never have ... unlike you and Joseph, if I read between the lines correctly." Nanny blushed a bit, and Clarisse chuckled. "No, Nanny, Wilkes and I are very dear friends ... but his heart, too, lies elsewhere. You know, Wilkes is rather ... backward, I suppose you could say. He does not think of himself with any degree of self-esteem. It's a leftover feeling instilled in him at a young age in boarding school, I think, or perhaps by his older sister who teased him unmercifully. I have the feeling that, if you hope to marry him, you will have to do the asking."

"MARRY him? ASK him to marry me?" Nanny was aghast at the thought. "That would be rude, rude, RUDE! I couldn't possible ask him! It's not my place!"

Clarisse leaned over and put her hand on Nanny's which was clenched on the table. "I'm afraid you'll probably have to ... if you want to marry him, of course. And, more than most men, I think Wilkes NEEDS to be married ... married to you. He needs looking after, like most men."

"Joey, too, for sure, sure, sure?" Nanny asked slyly. Then she clapped her hand over her mouth, having forgotten that Clarisse was a Queen, for Lord's sake, and she should NOT be teasing a Queen in that manner!

Clarisse stiffened for a moment, then said sadly, "I cannot be what Joseph needs."

"Cannot or will not?" Nanny questioned, compassion for the other woman rising at the obvious tension she was feeling.

"Both," whispered Clarisse.

Nanny hesitated only for a moment, then said, "Clarisse, I think you can and WILL be what Joseph needs. Even if your relationship has to remain in the shadows for a time. Some day your time will come. Sir Wilkes has mentioned your grand-daughter ... perhaps once SHE is crowned ..."

"Perhaps. I admit, I DO hope and long for that day. Only three more months until her twenty-first birthday. Following that day, when she is ready, she can be crowned queen and I can withdraw from my active position as head of the country and concentrate more on a private life with Joseph. Oh, I will still have many duties, of course, but none so onerous that I cannot have a personal life of my own ... But until then ... I must remain the Queen. I simply cannot allow myself to ... to be Clarisse. Much as I long to be myself, I must not ..."

At that moment, Sir Wilkes stepped into the room. Clarisse and Nanny stopped talking instantly. Nanny couldn't look directly at him as she murmured her greeting, but when he sat down and answered Clarisse's questions about how he had slept and whether or not he was packed and ready for the trip home, Nanny found herself focussing on his hands, hands which had soothed her, excited her, held her, caressed her ... She shivered. Would she ... COULD she ever have enough nerve ... could she ever fake it enough to have the confidence to ask him to marry her? She hoped so. Oh, she hoped so.

O o O o O o

When the time came for Nanny and Sir Wilkes to leave, Nanny and Clarisse clasped hands and smiled at each other. "I can't think of when I've had a better vacation. Thank you so, so, so much!" Nanny said.

"I'm so glad to have met my double," Clarisse returned the strong grip. "Everyone has one somewhere, they say. We were just lucky enough to meet ours and to become friends!"

Wilkes and Joseph shook hands as well. Both muttered to the other, "Take care of her," before grinning because they had said it together.

Nanny could hardly believe she had only been in Genovia for such a short time. She already had so many good friends here! Of course, the B's were conspicuous by their absence in the front foyer right then, but surely they were old enough to realize that occasionally a man and a woman, well, were unexpectedly alone in a room together! When Clarisse had hugged Sir Wilkes, she had urged him to bring Nanny back with him, and not to wait so long between visits next time. Nanny hugged Joseph, and reminded him of his promise to keep her informed.

After Nanny and Sir Wilkes had been taken back to the airport, Clarisse and Charlotte sequestered themselves in Clarisse's office to deal with all the paperwork that had accumulated in the last few days. They didn't even stop for the evening meal, calling for trays instead. Joseph came in finally at nine o'clock when the shift changed for the guards.

"Don't you think it's time you two called it a night?" he asked.

"I just have a couple more papers to sign, I think. You can go, Charlotte," Clarisse said, not even looking up from her work. "Thank you so much for organizing all this."

"You're welcome, your Majesty. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." Charlotte slipped out of the office.

Clarisse finished signing her papers, carefully fitted them back into the folder, then stood up. She walked around the desk, then, gathering all her courage and remembering Nanny's urging to be Clarisse instead of the Queen to Joseph, she stepped up to him. After all, if she had told Nanny to ask Wilkes to marry her, surely Clarisse could admit to Joseph that she DID love him, even if they could not act on their love for the time being!

Joseph looked a little surprised when Clarisse drew closer, then struggled to keep an impassive expression on his face.

Clarisse chuckled, and kissed his cheek. "You're not nearly as non-committal as you like to pretend, Joseph."

With a swiftness that caught her by surprise, his hands came up to her shoulders and he captured her mouth with his. His kiss stole her breath, tingled her toes and annihilated all ability to think. Then, before she recovered her spinning senses, he abruptly released her and strode to the door.

Clarisse touched her fingers to her aching lips and let hunger flow to parts of her body long denied as she watched him walk away. He seemed to have no idea that he had just awakened desires the likes of which she had never dreamed. She wanted to call him back, but dared not. How could he leave her like this?

As he opened the door to leave, he shut out the light in Clarisse's office and said to the guards as he stepped into the hallway, "So, men, whose turn is it to hold the poker game tonight?"

They laughed at him. "Working late, Joe? Shades is in the kitchen watching boxing again ..."

"Shall we go, then? Nothing more here."

Disbelieving, Clarisse stood stock-still as he shut the door, leaving her in the dark, and then she heard the lock snick into place. He had locked her in! What on earth ...? The voices of the three men disappeared down the hallway. Joseph had locked her into her office, and taken away her guards!

Resisting the urge to scream her frustration aloud, Clarisse carefully began to make her way to the door, trying not to trip over any furniture. Suddenly she heard someone fumbling at the door. It opened and in the light from the hallway, Joseph was revealed as he slipped back into the room and locked the door behind himself. Unerringly he found her in the dark, and before she could say a word, she was in his arms again, his mouth covering hers.

"I love you, Clarisse! I love you, love you ... only you ..." he almost growled.

"Joseph, oh, Joseph ..." She gave herself up to his kisses, returning them with all the fire within her. Then she realized that tears were sliding down her cheeks, and she wasn't sure if they were tears of joy ... or tears of regret because she knew this love could not yet be displayed for anyone else to see. "Joseph," she whispered at last. "I love you, but ..."

"But? There are no 'buts' in our love, Clarisse. We love now, hidden in the shadows, but someday we will stand proud and tall at the front of the cathedral and declare to the whole world that we are in love."

"Thank you ... thank you ... for your words ... and for the wondrous present of your love ..." Clarisse's hand on his cheek drew him closer so she could kiss him tenderly again.

"I remember saying to Nan long ago that it's not the presents that come wrapped in ribbons and bows that count as much as the ones that come from the heart. You know, she made me promise to tell you of my love ... and to let her know the outcome."

"What are you going to tell her?" Clarisse smiled in the darkness. Nanny was no longer a rival. She was a friend of them both.

"To mind her own business." Joseph chuckled, and his lips covered hers again.

O o O o O o

Once on the airplane, settled into their seats in first class, Nanny leaned back against the headrest and turned her head to smile at Sir Wilkes. "Sir Wilkes, I must say, I do, do, DO want to thank you for your invitation ..."

"Nanny?" he interrupted her.

"Hmm?"

"Just Wilkes. Please. And ... I know you told me, but so much has happened, and I must confess I have completely forgotten ... when did you meet Joseph before?"

She smiled reminiscently. "When I was eighteen. He ..."

"And you two were ... that is to say, you ... in short, were you in love?" He pressed on with his question despite his obvious discomfort with the topic.

Nanny considered that for a moment, looking at her hands twisting in her lap, and Sir Wilkes' face dropped. Then she smiled at him again. "Aoww, if it was love, I suppose it would have, have, HAVE to be called puppy love. Joey was a dear, dear, dear friend, and I thought I loved him ... well, I still DO love him ... but I'm not IN love with him."

Sir Wilkes looked confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Now Nanny was feeling a little uncomfortable. "Well, there's love and there's ... being IN love. I love Eloise, but I am IN love with ... Oh, I cannot apologize enough. All this talk of love, and you and Queen Clarisse ..."

"Clarisse ... and I? In love? Nanny, I'm afraid you've made a dreadful blunder if you think ..."

She stared at him. "You're not in love with her?"

"It appears we are both at odds when it comes to love ..." he said, after a moment. "Unless, that is ..." and his hand tentatively reached over and rested on hers. He opened his mouth to say something more, and Nanny was holding her breath, hoping he might say what she was longing to hear, when the flight attendant came by and stopped at their seats.

"Are your seatbelts done up?" she asked.

"Oh, er ... yes," Sir Wilkes jerked his hand away from Nanny's as if he had been burned. "I DO apologize!"

"Would either of you care for a drink before your meal?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." Sir Wilkes forced a laugh.

"Ma'am?" the flight attendant looked at Nanny, then her eyes went wide. "Oh! Your MAJESTY! I'm so terribly sorry I didn't recognize you! I didn't expect ... no one told me that you were ..." she began to stammer, very flustered.

Nanny shook her head. "I am NOT Queen Clarisse," she said quietly. "I might look a little bit like her, but no, I am not the Queen."

"You MUST be! You look EXACTLY like her!"

Exaggerating her accent greatly, Nanny said, "Aoww, I don't think I look like a Queen, but I thank you for the compliment! Doesn't she 'ave 'er own bloody jet? 'Ave some sense, luv!"

Sir Wilkes chuckled, and said, "I can vouch for her. She is not Queen Clarisse."

Relaxing, the flight attendant perched on the arm of the seat across the aisle. "I'm amazed at how much you look alike! It must be just like looking in a mirror when you see her! How long were you in Genovia? Was it your first visit? What do you think of our country?"

As Sir Wilkes attempted to converse with the talkative woman, Nanny sighed. It was going to be a long, long, long flight! She closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself doing as Queen Clarisse had suggested; asking Sir Wilkes to marry her.

O o O o O o

When Nanny and Sir Wilkes got out of the taxi at the door of the Plaza Hotel very late that night, George greeted them with a smile. "Ah, our royal couple has returned."

Nanny teetered on the edge of the step as she looked at George incredulously. "Royal?" She didn't want to even get into the 'couple' aspect of his comment.

"Of course! We all saw you on television the other night. The reporters SAID you were Queen somebody of some country, but we all knew it was you, Nanny."

"You ... you knew it was me?"

"Of course! We recognized your shoes. And Miss Thompson knew your walk." George beamed. "We're glad you're back with us, and looking so well, thanks to Sir Wilkes. Obviously you took excellent care of her, Sir Wilkes!"

"Er, yes, for sure, sure, sure," Nanny murmured, even as Sir Wilkes stammered a little in response as well.

With George's help, as well as the taxi driver's, they got their luggage into the foyer of the hotel. There, Mr. Salamone met them, looking as if he had just risen from his bed. His countenance was, as it often was, distressed and worried. When he realized they were looking at him, he visibly gathered himself together, and put on a big smile. "Welcome home to our resident celebrities. Especially YOU, your Majesty!" and he bowed.

"Oh, please ..." Nanny begged. "I'm MUCH too tired for sarcasm tonight! I just want to crawl into bed ..." She exaggerated a little, as she had slept for much of the flight since the flight attendant had sat and visited with Sir Wilkes most of the time.

"Of course. Bed. Yes. Well, I must say, that presents a problem."

"Oh?" Nanny sagged. She did NOT want this end to her holiday!

"Yes, you see, it was decided that we would renovate while your suite was empty. We took Weenie and the ... turtle ... to a pet boarding house. Of course, the renovations were to have all been finished by yesterday, which would have given us today to air the rooms out. Unfortunately, what with one thing and another ... I'm afraid the painters did not leave until about a half an hour ago. Yes, they worked late. Yes, they work quickly. They did. But they did not work quickly enough. I have failed in my attempt to be helpful." Poor Mr. Salamone looked so utterly dejected that Nanny couldn't help but try to cheer him up.

"Oh, Mr. Salamone, please don't worry about it!" she urged him. "I really don't mind ..."

"I'm so terribly, terribly sorry," he said, but then he brightened. "However, I COULD give you a courtesy room for the night!"

"No, really," Nanny insisted. "I'll be fine, fine, fine. Why, it's spring. I can sleep with the bedroom window open all night, and won't freeze, freeze, freeze!"

"If you are certain ..." he looked hopeful.

"Quite certain," Nanny nodded.

"Well, then, I will summon someone to help you and Sir Wilkes with your luggage ..."

"Thank you," Sir Wilkes murmured.

In no time, they were all on the elevator going up with Max. Max eyed them surreptitiously, but said nothing until the doors opened. Then, as they dragged the suitcases out, he said quickly to Nanny, "I saw you on TV, and they coulda fooled ME by saying you was the Queen! You always look and act like a queen in MY books, Nanny! I'm glad you're back here."

"Why, thank you, Max," Nanny smiled gratefully, feeling tears pricking her eyelids. She did NOT want to be Clarisse, but so many people HAD thought she was a queen ... except for many of the people here at the Plaza, it seemed. It was nice to know that someone considered her a queen ... even if it was Max.

The men waited until Nanny opened the door of her suite before carrying her luggage in and setting it down. Then Sir Wilkes paid off the others, telling them he was quite capable of carrying his own suitcase down the hall. When they left, he turned back to Nanny. She was staring around at the living area which was covered with dust sheets, and which was smelling quite powerfully of paint. "Oh, my Lord," she mumbled under her breath.

"You can't stay here!" Sir Wilkes said, wrinkling his nose against the smell.

Nanny hurried over to the windows and flung them open, then went into her room and did the same. "It will air out eventually, for sure, sure, sure."

"Please, Nanny, at least come to my place for a little while to let the rooms air a bit. I will make you some tea ... or we could have some wine ... or a nightcap ... I say, actually, I do believe I have just the thing! Yes, yes, it's a brilliant idea! I recently purchased a select new ale ... Please, do say you will come."

Nanny hesitated, then nodded. She took off her coat and hat, then locked the door carefully and walked down the hall with Sir Wilkes. Should she say something to him tonight ... about marriage? Studying him furtively as he unlocked his door, she tried to decide.

As he ushered her in, locking the door after them, he ushered her to the sofa then scurried into his kitchen and began opening cupboards. In moments he was back, beaming, with two foaming beer glasses in his hands. "There you are, Nanny! Try that!"

Nanny accepted her glass and sipped. Then she smiled. "Aoww, yes, it's fine, fine, fine. Thank you so much."

"Tosh, tosh, tosh, it's the least I could do, Nanny." He waved away her thanks as inconsequential. Then his face sobered. Nanny tensed. What was he going to say? "Nanny," he began slowly, "I ... I daresay we should talk about the ... er ... unfortunate incidents ... not ... that is, not that they were entirely unfortunate ... what I mean is ... oh, dash it all, Nanny, to be quite truthful, I ENJOYED kissing you!"

Nanny's mouth fell open in amazement. She couldn't think of anything to say. Now that he had blurted out what he wanted to say, Sir Wilkes was rambling about what the maids must have been thinking, and how he worried about Charlotte's reactions. Nanny only half-listened to him as she considered the enormity of what her life would be like should he agree to her suggestion of marriage. She would have to meet all his friends as their equal, wear fancy clothes all the time, act sophisticated, and live the rest of her life the way she had for the last four days in Genovia. "Your life is so different from mine ..." she murmured hesitantly, not realizing she was interrupting his circuitous speech. He stopped mid-stream. Then Nanny summoned all her courage, for broaching this subject was quite as difficult as she had expected when Clarisse had first encouraged her to do it. "Sir Wilkes, I ... I ... I think you need a ... a ... a ... wife!" Nanny finally managed to say it.

"A wife?" Surprise flooded his features. Then caution edged his voice as he continued, "Did you have someone in mind for the position?"

"Yes." Nanny took another deep breath and crossed her fingers. "Me."

"You?" He stared at her.

Nanny wanted to crawl under the carpet and hide. Need he look as though marrying her was so entirely out of the question? "I, well, it seems to me," her words rushed out in a swift, unstoppable torrent, "that you need someone to look after you, and the Plaza can't begin to care as much as a wife could, and we have always gotten on, well, quite well, I thought, although I know I'm not in your station, for sure, sure, sure, but ..."

He placed a finger on her lips, effectively cutting off her comments, and chuckled. "If I sounded surprised, it was because I was afraid you were going to suggest that I marry CLARISSE! I hardly hoped for ... but I DID tell her you had a wonderfully direct nature." His finger traced her lips gently.

"If you don't go after what is in your heart, as Eloise says, you will very likely miss it," Nanny said breathlessly, staring at him. By her sainted Aunt Fanny, the touch of his finger on her mouth brought the most peculiar fluttering sensation to her stomach.

He took her hand and brushed his lips along the back of it in the manner she had seen Joseph kissing Clarisse's hand. But then, Clarisse was a QUEEN! Nanny felt like a queen at this moment, and wouldn't have traded places with Clarisse for an instant. She remembered vaguely that Sir Wilkes' lips felt as delightful on her mouth as they had on her hand. Longing such as she hadn't known for years swept through her. She desired a man, THIS man, more than she had desired anything before in her life. She steeled herself to look into his eyes, and found him still studying her closely, with an expression that concealed his thoughts. Her heart sank. He was obviously trying to come up with a polite excuse to turn her down.

Embarrassment pulled her to her feet. "Sir Wilkes, I'm so, so, so, sorry! I have no idea what came over me or WHAT you must think of me!" She turned away, her manner brisk, determined to hide the pain stabbing through her.

"I think you are quite refreshing, Nanny." His voice was soft and she realized he had jumped up with her and was now standing close behind her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, he gently turned her to face him. A bemused smile hovered on his lips. "I also think you are correct. I DO need a wife."

"You do?" Her blood pounded in her ears.

His solemn nod belied the twinkle in his eyes. "I do."

"Aoww, I ... I ... I ..." Nanny couldn't think of what to say next. She wanted to melt into his arms, but was afraid to relax just yet.

"And I should think that YOU would be the most likely candidate for the position. That, that is, if you will accept ME?" Suddenly he looked as hesitant as she felt.

"Oh, Sir Wilkes!" Nanny trembled, and he drew her closer. Then his lips were on hers again, and she lost herself to the rich, warm currents coursing through her. Her arms slipped around his neck and she met his embrace with an eager need that should have shocked her. Her breath mingled with his, and she revelled in a passion she had never truly known before except in her dreams.

He pulled back at last and stared at her, the surprise on his face mirroring her own. "My ..."

"... sainted Aunt Fanny!" she finished. "That was certainly ... most definitely ..." she searched for the right words.

"Most definitely," he grinned and kissed her firmly again.

"I had no idea," she murmured. "No idea at all, at all, at all!"

He laughed. "Neither did I. Believe me, had I even suspected this was a possibility, I would not have hesitated an instant after last Christmas when you kissed me under the tree in the Plaza lobby! What a great deal of time we have wasted!"

Her brows came together in a frown of concern. "You don't think we are too old for this kind of ..."

"... passion?" he finished, trailing his lips along the side of her neck. She trembled with unexpected pleasure. "No, I think we are both just about perfect. It is actually quite a shame to waste passion on the young, I do believe!"

"Sir Wilkes, I ..."

"Not Sir! Never Sir. Not again. Please, Nanny. Just Wilkes ... or Will ... or even Willy ..." he smoothed his hand down her cheek. "My queen ... my Nanny. Nanny? You may not be Queen Clarisse, but you will always be a Queen to me ... Queen of my heart."

Nanny hoped it wasn't really possible to die from happiness. To think that he was willing to MARRY her! It truly would be such a shame to have waited so long before getting up her nerve to ask Willy to marry her if she had a heart attack and passed away before the wedding from the sheer pleasure of the unaccustomed physical activity!

THE END!


End file.
